LE DOBE
by JiiiOh
Summary: On dit souvent que l'amour se transforme en haine, mais est-ce que la haine se transforme en amour ? YAOI Lemon, NaruSasuNaru et autres couples....
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON à venir..., POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, j'ai pas trop decidé encore... Vous preferez lesquelles ?

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi Y.Y

* * *

**Petite Note = Je tiens à preciser que je suis en pleine correction de tout les chapitres car les fautes d'orthographe sont partout et c'est vraiment affreux u_u J'esseye egalement de rajouter beaucoup plus de details dans mes phrases et renforcer mon vocablulaire. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a maintenant plus d'un an et j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès en ecriture meme si je suis pas l'ecrivain du sciecle ! Si il y a des fautes prevenez moi et je les corrigerai le plus vite possible ! Car meme maintenant en relisant mes chapitres j'ai l'impression de m'etouffer tellement il y en a. Je tiens également à préciser que mes chapitres sont de mieux en mieux rédigé donc ne vous arrêtez pas au tout premier ;)**

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**- BORDEL NII SAN ! SORS DE LA !**

**- Casse toi Sasuke, j'ai pas fini**

Ça fait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que j'attends , Nii commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Je commence à 8h ce matin.

Je me fou de savoir si je vais arriver à l'heure ou pas, mais quand même !

Merde ! Je déteste attendre.

Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai dix sept ans, je suis beau, parfait et j'attends de pouvoir entrer dans cette putain de salle de bain !

Quinze minutes plus tard... Il sort enfin.

Tandis qu'il passe devant moi avec lassitude sans me jeter le moindre regard, je le toise méchamment de bas en haut. Je pénètre enfin à l'intérieur et me regarde dans le miroir. C'est pas possible, même avec des cernes de fatigue sous les yeux et les cheveux en bataille, je suis toujours aussi …beau

Que la vie est cruelle... Je peux paraitre hautain… certe, mais toute ma vie j'ai été coursé par la gente féminine et contrairement aux autres qui m'enviaient, moi je trouvais ça vraiment pénible ! Je pense même que c'est a cause de ça que j'ai changer de bord subitement. Après m'être douché et habillé je daigne enfin à sortir de la maison.

Je longe les rues encore humidifiées par la pluie d'hier, une très longue journée de cours m'attend, et j'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Tempi je finirai ma nuit affalé sur ma table.. Les professeurs ne me disent jamais rien car mes résultats scolaires sont exemplaires, ils ne comprennent pas non plus pourquoi j'ai d'aussi bonnes notes sans rien foutre.

Malheureusement me voila déjà arrivé devant les portes de l'enfer.

Je marche dans la cour pour rejoindre ma bande, les regards se tournent tous automatiquement vers moi. Mais c'est pas vrai, merde ! J'ai quoi sur moi pour que l'on me fixe comme ça ! Je déteste me faire remarquer, j'ai rien fais pourtant.

Je continue ma route et passe devant la bande d'un Dobe qui se crois le plus intelligent de tous, chose qu'il n'est pas… Il m'interpelle de loin.

**- Alors la tapette bien dormi ?**

Je ne détourne même pas le regard. Il est habitué à mon indifférence. Cet Usuratonkashi qui me les brises tous les jours s'appelle Naruto, on se connait depuis la maternelle, il a toujours était hyperactif, bruyant, créateur de conneries en tout genre, c'est-à-dire exactement le genre de personne que je peux pas m'encadrer. Arrivé à ma bande, une …fille ? me saute dessus, mais qu'es ce qu'elle fou la elle ? Je fronce les sourcils.

**- Salut Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? Tu fais un truc ce Week-end ?**

Je lui répond sèchement :

**- Barre toi, tu me pourris la vue.**

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué je suis très sociable et courtois avec la gente féminine. Les groupies de service me fatiguent au plus haut point, elles ne veulent pas comprendre que je suis définitivement Homo. Comprenant qu'elle me soule elle finit par s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Suigetsu prend la parole.

**- Moi j'ai le droit de te parler ou je risque de me faire rembarrer ?**

Je lève un sourcil en répondant par monosyllabe.

**- Hn..**

**- Ce soir j'organise une fête chez moi, ça te branche ?**

Je sors un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et me contente de répondre par un grognement. Ce mec, Suigetsu, je le connais depuis deux ans et c'est l'une des rares personnes que je peux supporter sans avoir des envies de meurtre.

Ensuite il y a Gaara, un gars assez paisible que j'ai connu cette année, je dois avouer aussi qu'il est plutôt pas mal, il y a Neji, un caractère de cochon, le mieux placer pour toujours raler et Nagato toujours calme serein et très gentil… seulement avec moi…

J'ai à peine le temps d'allumer ma clope que la sonnerie retentit déjà. Tempi, je l'a finie quand même.

Je pensais me retrouver seul avec mes pensées mais Suigetsu reste avec moi. Il rapproche son visage très près du mien sans me quitter des yeux et me dit :

**- Sai est à fond sur toi en ce moment, il veut que je lui arrange le coup, ça t'intéresses ?**

Tiens tiens, intéressant.., un pote au Dobe jaunâtre est intéressé par moi, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu...

**- Hn**

Ça fait quasiment deux semaines que je me suis tapé personne, j'en peux plus.

**- Il vient ce soir ?**

Oui, je suis le genre de gars qui se tape tout ce qui bouge.. Et alors ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, il me prend la main, la rapproche de sa bouche et tire une latte, il frôle sa cuisse contre mon entre jambe et me sourit avec sadisme.

**- mmmh.. Ouais..**

Une bouffée de chaleur me surprend et m'envahie le corps.

Ce mec m'a toujours fait un effet monstre, plusieurs fois on a fini dans les toilettes tellement il me rend dingue, Suigetsu a trouver la bonne méthode pour m'amadouer

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il ouvre la porte en trombe et surtout sans frapper. Évidemment la professeur se met en rogne. Il cherche trop les emmerdes celui-là…

**- SUIGETSU ! SASUKE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES UNE FOIS DE PLUS EN RETARD **?

Il prend un air désolé. Quel abruti.

**- Madame vous n'êtes pas très gentille avec nous. Et puis c'est pas la peine de hurler je vous entends très bien**…

Il dirige son regard vers moi

**- ..par contre Sasuke je sais pas..**

Ça l'amuse en plus ! Je le fixe méchamment

**- Connard..**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke**

**- Vas te faire foutre**

**- Jtemm..**

**- TAISEZ VOUS ! Allez immédiatement vous asseoir à vos places ! Si je vous entends parler une seule fois sans mon autorisation ce sera la porte ! Est-ce clair ?**

Il répond joyeusement avec un air d'imbécile heureux sur le visage.

**- Oui madame !**

Moi je me contente d'aller à ma place est de m'asseoir en silence, Suigetsu est assis juste devant moi à côté de Gaara et Le Dobe, (il n'y en a pas deux comme lui) est placé derrière avec son abruti de meilleur ami Kiba.

Moi.., je suis seul, je déteste avoir quelqu'un qui bouge sans arrêt alors que je veux finir ma nuit tranquille, ça m'agace.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'étaler sur ma table quand cet abruti de Suigetsu se retourne et me tape derrière la tête. Il veut quoi encore ?

Je le fixe et lui murmure amèrement :

**- Retourne toi je veux plus voir ta gueule..**

**- Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, tu viens ou p… ?**

**- La ferme…**

**- Mais merde Sasuke, Est-ce qu'…**

**- LA FERME !**

Il lève un sourcil, me sourit et se retourne .

Les quatre heures de cours se finissent sans encombre et je me retrouve au self avec ma petite troupe.

Je passe devant la table de l'Usuratonkashi.

Toutes les filles sont collées aux basques de cet abruti de décoloré.. Je me sens souillé la, je suis plus beau quand même. Je regarde ce crétin en question avec un sourire hautain. Quand il le remarque son sourire joyeux disparait subitement. Ah lala, Uzumaki m'aime tellement

Ces couillonnes me remarque et me lance un 'salut'.

Je me fais un plaisir de le faire chier en lançant un bonjour joviale et charmeur aux filles autour de lui, évidement elles se mettent toutes a glousser.

Je lui adresse la parole et hausse un sourcil.

**- Abrutis je te signale que c'est MON harem.. à moins que maintenant t'en fasses partie ?**

Ma provocation marche à merveille. Son visage se déforme par la colère.

Il se lève puis s'avance vers moi.

Hn, enfin un peu d'action, ça va chauffer !

* * *

Je précise à mes nouveaux lecteurs que c'est mon tout premier chapitre, les suivants sont beaucoup plus détaillé ! Je m'améliore =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON à venir..., POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, j'ai pas trop decidé encore... Vous preferez lesquelles ?

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi T.T

* * *

_**REMERCIEMENT A "DOUCE"**_

_

* * *

_

_POV Sasuke_

_Ma provocation marche à merveille. Son visage se déforme par la colère._

_Il se lève puis s'avance vers moi._

_Hn, enfin un peu d'action, ça va chauffer !_

**CHAPITRE II**

_POV Naruto_

Bordel JE VAIS LE TUER, je me lève et fais valser ma chaise, je me rapproche de lui menaçant. HAHA je suis légèrement plus grand que toi Sasuke no baka ! Je lui crache amèrement :

**- Ta gueule la tapette !**

Tous les élèves du self se tournent vers nous**.**

**- Ta un bandant de ptit cul Naruto ..**

Quoi ? Non mais il est malade ce mec ! Je me rapproche de lui, nos visages sont déformé par la haine, nos yeux se fixent et nos fronts se touchent. On est tellement proche que nos souffles se mélangent.

**- Je suis pas comme toi moi, sasUKE TEME !**

Il sourit comme un sadique.

**- Hn, Dobe, je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à un Uchiha, surveille tes paroles.**

On finit par se jeter littéralement dessus, les surveillants se mettent à quatre pour nous arrêter, PUTIN IL M'A DEFONCE L'ARCADE L'ENFOIRE ! L'autre s'en sort avec la lèvre en sang. Je n'ai pas quitté ce vantard du regard, et lui non plus, on a foutu un sacré bordel au self. Un surveillant nous adresse la parole, ou plutôt.. nous cri dessus :

**- J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS DEUX ! ALLEZ CHEZ LE PROVISEUR IMMEDIATEMENT !**

**- Non.**

C'est Sasuke qui vient de parler.

**- PARDON ?**

Il répond avec indifférence toujours son regard planté dans le mien, aucune émotion apparente.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec son air impassible !

**- J'ai pas envie.**

Par contre j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup sa repartie, je mis met aussi :

**- Moi non plus, on arrête c'est promis !**

Je mens évidemment, à la prochaine occasion, je le défonce !

**- JE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDE VOTRE AVIS ! Sasuke, Naruto, allez immédiatement chez le proviseur avant que la sanction soit plus lourde !**

Pff bon j'y vais, je veux pas passer ma vie au lycée en enchaînant les heures de colles…

Le teme part avant moi, je le suis du regard et finis par le suivre.

On longe le couloir en silence, je regarde le sol puis redresse mon regard sur lui.

Je le mate entièrement, il a de beaux cheveux ébènes, un corps svelte et musclé, il porte un T-Shirt et un pantalon taille basse de couleur noir et une paire de converses à ses pieds, je rougie, il est beau…,

Non mais je suis PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?

**- Dobe, arrête de me mater, je sais que je suis beau.., mais quand même.**

**- Depuis quand je mate les tapettes ! Tu me prends pour qui !**

**- Fais gaffe abrutis, je pourrais venir te choper dans la nuit…**

Toujours aussi calme, il m'énerve… IL M'ENERVE !

**- T… !**

**- CA SUFFIT !**

Je tourne la tête, la porte est ouverte en grand sur un dirlo en colère…Et merde on y est déjà.

**- ENTREZ ET ASSEYEZ-VOUS !**

On entre dans la pièce, le vicelard prend la place de gauche et je prends celle qui reste. Tiens ça a changé, ils ont enfin décidé d'enlever cet affreux carrelage blanc de l'année dernière !

Une belle moquette rouge sang et des murs bien blancs. C'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura tout ça dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Nous on a des espèces de murs jaunâtres, et un carrelage gris qui donne l'impression de jamais être propre, nos casiers sont pour beaucoup à moitié défoncé. Les murs de la cour eux sont remplis par une multitude de tagues, le goudron est parsemés de trous et les bancs n'existent même plus ! Les toilettes… N'en parlons pas n.n.

Mr Morino Ibiki nous regarde méchamment. Je le déteste celui-là ! Depuis mon entrée dans ce lycée pourri, il ne m'a jamais lâché ! Je suis le genre de mec turbulent en cours passant son temps à faire de multiples conneries à longueur de journées, toutes les filles courent après Sasuke et moi, sauf que le teme à aussi toute les tapettes du lycée en plus. Ca m'énerve ! C'est moi le plus beau !

Morino reprend calmement :

**- Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il y ai une bagarre entre vous, j'en ai plus qu'assez.**

Sasuke prend la parole avec un regard mauvais :

**- Et ? Pourquoi nous mettre dans la même classe alors qu'on se déteste ? Vous le savez pourtant..**

PUTAIN MAIS MERDE SASUKE ! FERME LA !

**- Ta gueule Sasuke, on t'a pas sonné**

**- Je t'emmerde Usuratonkashi !**

**- CA SUFFIT !, Sasuke parle plus poliment la prochaine fois, sinon c'est un revoi immédiat ! Tes professeurs se plaignent souvent de ton comportement néfaste en classe !**

Ouuuh ouuh ouuuh, bien fait ! Il reprend la parole ...

**- Ça vaut pour toi aussi Naruto!**

pppfffffffffffff…..

**- La sanction sera la suivante : 6h de colle.**

**- AaaaaAAh ! **

Je me lève de ma chaise pointant Sousouke du doigt et je crie complètement effaré !

**- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! A cause de CE TEME ! oO**

Merde.. j'ai pensé à voix haute, Sasuke prend un air blasé et fatigué par ma réaction. J'aurai pas du ouvrir ma bouche… Je suis toujours debout, le vicelard me rétorque d'un ton neutre sans même me regarder :

**- On ta pas sonné le décoloré..**

Je me tourne directement vers lui.

**- FERME LA !**

**- STOP ! De plus vous allez être de corvée au self ! AVEC TOUT LE BOUQUANT QUE VOUS AVEZ COSE JE PENSE QUE C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE !**

Bouuuhhh… c'est PAS DU TOUT une bonne idée. Je sens les ondes meurtrières de Sasuke, HUHUHU je suis content finalement Sasuke est de corvée… tout les jours…

Non mais attends… UNE seconde …...

**- ON VA ETRE ENSEMBLE ?**

Sasuke a les yeux grands ouverts, et moi aussi :

**- Arrête de crier Naruto ! Oui exactement, Uchiha et Uzumaki ENSEMBLE, de corvée ! PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !**

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est mauvais tout ça, il sait pas à quoi il nous confronte là ! Il est COMPLETEMENT MAZO ce dirlo ou quoi ? Sasuke essaye de garder le peu de self-control qui lui reste :

**- Mr le proviseur je ne pense pas que cette sanction soit appropriée pour nous deux, on risque de s'entretuer…**

Genre il parle poliment.. un Uchiha ? Parler poliment ? Ça n'existe pas !

**- Je m'en fou, prochaine bagarre, RENVOI DEFINITIF ! Maintenant disposez, je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.**

La tapette se lève avant moi, on sort tous les deux, cette histoire va mal finir…

* * *

_**(**Dans le chapitre suivant**)**_

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_Il a un sourire pervers et fixe mes levres avec passion, il me murmure d'une voix chauffée par le desir : _

_- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke ..._

* * *

_Voila le 2eme ! Alors vos impressions ? =D _

_REVIEWWWSS PLEEEASSEEE )))))_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON à venir..., POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, j'ai pas trop decidé encore... Vous preferez lesquelles ?

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi T.T

**Yooshh minaa !! **

**E**ncore un grand remerciement à « _**Douce**_ » ! Sans elle il n'y aurait pas de nouveau chapitre. En ce qui concerne les publications, je vais essayer de poster tout les mercredi… désoler pour le temps énorme que j'ai pris pour poster le Chapitre 2 mais je n'avais ni internet, ni ordi T.T !

**H**mm, pour le Chapitre 5 je bloque ! j'ai deja ma petite idée pour l'histoire mais j'ai du mal à bien l'ecrire !

**A**près je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est **INEVITABLE** chez moi T.T Heureusement « **_Jenny_** » m'aide à corriger mes chapitres et à les rendre plus lisibles, Je vous remercie à vous aussi pour m'avoir laissé des Reviews ! Ça fait enormement plaisir ! Plus j'ai de Reviews plus j'ai **envie** d'écrire ! Alors n'esitez pas n.n. !

**E**n ce moment je travail sur une nouvelle video yaoi que je vais bientot poster sur youtube _( plus d'info sur mon profil )_ n.n !

**B**on maintenant place au Chapitre 3 !!

* * *

_POV Naruto_

_La tapette se lève avant moi, on sort tout les deux, cette histoire va mal finir…_

**Chapitre III**

_POV Sasuke_

Moi avec un ballet dans les mains, il me prend pour qui celui la !!? Je bouillonne de rage, j'ai une envie excédante d'éliminer cet abruti une bonne fois pour toute !

Arriver assez loin du bureau, je me retourne trop vite pour que ce blond et le temps de réagir, je le plaque contre le mur et lui tiens la gorge fermement, il suffoque, j'approche mon visage et le fixe avec une haine incalculable dans les yeux.

**- Je te préviens.. la prochaine fois que tu m'emmerde je te ferais regretter ta putain d'existence, compris Uzumaki ?**

Il me surprend et se libère de ma poigne, beaucoup plus imposant que moi, il me prend par le col, me soulève et me plaque violemment au mur d'en face :

**- AAH !**

Je n'arrive même pas à bouger et ma respiration se fait difficile, son bassin touche le mien. Je frémit a son contact. Il me chuchote amèrement à l'oreille :

**- Je te signal que c'est toi qui ma chercher au self, ne fait pas trop le malin Uchiha, ou c'est toi qui risque de le regretter.**

Il me lâche et mes pieds retrouvent enfin le sol, il me regarde froidement, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment me tuer tellement il m'a fait mal, je suis fatiguer, j'ai faim, mes jambes ne tiennent plus.., c'est trop. Mon corps glisse contre ce mur jusqu'à atteindre terre. Il me regarde, ses cheveux blond mi long coupés en dégradé affine son visage, il à un corps musclé et la peau légèrement bronzée, il est beau… son regard bleuté est encore posé sur moi, tendis que… mes paupières… se ferment…

_POV Naruto_

Je le regarde glisser contre le mur, ses paupières ce ferment progressivement. IL ME FAIT QUOI LA ?!

**- SASUKEEE ?!!!**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, il commence a me faire peur ! Mais pourquoi j'aurais peur pour lui ?! C'est qu'un vicelard è.é !! Je commence à partir.., puis me baffe intérieurement et fais finalement demi tour, je l' attrape et le fait monter sur mon dos.

Je m'empresse de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, à peine arrivé j'ouvre la porte en trombe, Tsunade baba est assise à son bureau, dés qu'elle aperçoit Sasuke, elle me demande de le déposer rapidement sur un lit dans la pièce voisine , elle l'examine… :

**- Il est juste inconscient, je ne pense pas que se soit grave, il va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.**

Bordel il m'a fait peur ce teme, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de crever !

**- Ok j'y vais !!!**

**- Naru.. !**

Elle a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, j'ai déjà claqué la porte en partant, je suis énervé contre moi-même, POURQUOI J'AI AIDER CE VENTARD ?!! BORDEL !!! Quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

**- Naruto ça va ?**

**- OUI CA VA TRES BIENN !!**

Kiba sursaute, merde je l'avais pas reconnu..,

Il me regarde surpris, et ne tente pas d'en savoir plus, il sait qu'il faut me laisser au calme quand je suis dans cet état, ce mec est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, on c'est rencontré en maternelle, ! Il a toujours était la pour moi et moi toujours la pour lui. Il tente quand même une question… la dernière que je voulais entendre.

**- T'était pas chez le dirlo avec Sasuke ?**

**- TA GEULE TU VEUX !!! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !!!**

JE VIENS D'AIDER CE VICELARD !! NAN MAIS IL SE PASSE QUOI DANS MA TETE ?!

Les gens qui passent dans les couloirs me regardent bizarrement. Je suis à la limite de commettre un meurtre, quand à Kiba il a les yeux grands ouverts et décide de ne plus rien dire. Je finis par reprendre mon calme.

**- Laisse moi seul un moment s'il te plait…**

Il me regarde inquiet et s'en va à contre cœur…

Je prend le chemin inverse et titube dans les couloirs…

_POV Sasuke_

J'ouvre les yeux… hmm, C'EST QUOI CET ENDROIT ?! JE SUIS OU ?! OU EST LE DOBE ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passs… C'est qui elle ?

**- Bonjour Sasuke, je vois que tu n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre pourquoi tu est la… alors je t'explique, tu est tombé dans les pommes et Naruto ta amené ici.**

Le décoloré m'a amené ici !?

**- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu était inconscient.., explique.**

Je la regarde méchamment :

**- C'est vous le docteur non ?**

**- mmh… Tu me diras rien je suppose… ?**

**- Non**

Elle est assise sur un tabouret et rédige un dossier. Pourquoi elle me renvoie pas chez moi , normalement les infirmiers demandent toujours si tu veux boire du thé ou si tu veux une connerie à bouffer…

**- La prochaine fois que je te vois dans cet état tu ne t'en sortira pas si facilement, quand tu pense pouvoir te relever ,viens dans mon bureau et je te fais un mot de retard.**

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vaps ? Je prend un ton neutre et la regarde à nouveau.

**- Il est quel heure ?**

**- 15h40**

C'est tout ! oO Bordel ! Je peux faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir me lever mais cette femme va appeler chez moi et Nii-San va m'interdire de sortir ce soir ! Il en est hors de question ! J'en peux plus ! Ça me rend nerveux… JE VEUX mon plan cul !!

**- C'est bon je peux me lever, je me sens très bien.**

**-…**

Elle me fixe.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Non rien.., lève toi et viens avec moi.**

Je me redresse lentement, elle me regarde faire, pff c'est bon j'ai pas 4 ans ! Je me lève difficilement, mais y arrive quand même. Elle part dans la salle d'à coter ou se trouve son bureau, il y a de la paperasse de partout.. et un tas de truc coller aux murs. Elle s'assoie, pose le dossier sur la table, m'écrit mon mot de retard, et me le tend.

**- Il faut que tu dorme plus Sasuke, si non tu vas retomber dans les pommes.**

Pff, je prend son biller sans rien ajouter, et me dirige vers la sortie.

Je titube dans les couloirs, il faut au moins que je mange si non je vais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir, Après être sorti dans la cour, je marche jusqu'a la cafeteria placer dans le fond, il y a quasi personne, je reconnais Suigetsu assis au comptoir, Qu'est qu'il fou la ?! Je prend place à coter de lui.

**- Merde t'est encore vivant !**

Pff...

**- … Pourquoi t'est la ?**

**- On ma viré, alors je traîne ici.**

Pour changer..

**- Je te retourne la même question ?**

**- Pas envi d'en parler**

Il soupire.

Après avoir fini mon sandwich, je sens quelque chose sur ma cuisse et me rend compte que c'est sa main, je me laisse faire sans broncher, j'entend le froissement de mon pantalon causer pas ses caresses, il monte de plus en plus haut jusqu'à atteindre mon entre jambe, je prend un air mécontent :

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

Il a un sourire pervers et fixe mes lèvres avec passion, il me murmure d'une voix chauffée par le désir :

**- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke…**

Un frisson m'envahi le corps, il enlève mon bouton et ouvre ma braguette tout doucement et y introduit sa main dans mon boxer, moi aussi j'ai très envie de lui, il attrape mon membre nerveusement et octroie quelque mouvement pressé, je sens ma fierté se relever progressivement.

Après quelque bisous dans le coup il me propose d'aller dans un coin tranquille en me léchant l'oreille, évidemment j'accepte tout de suite sans réfléchir, je baisse mon T-Shirt pour cacher mon érection et on se retrouve déjà dehors, personne n'est encore dans la cour, j'ai déjà compris ou il compte aller, avant d'arriver je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attraper par derrière, je passe mes mains sous son T-Shirt, frotte mon bassin sur ses fesses et lui mange le coup. Il bascule sa tête en arrière, la bouche moitier ouverte :

**- Sassss mmmmhhhhh, on va pas le fffaire au milieu de la couuur…, patiiiente un peunnhh**

Il soupir d'aise, je lui prend le bras et l'emmène loin des regards.

* * *

_**(** Dans le chapitre suivant **)**_

_- Retourne toi !_

_Il m'obeit avec un air implorant sur le visage... mmh J'aime donner des ordres !_

* * *

JiiiOh : Bwahahhaa !!! Chui trop mechante u.u.

Naruto : Ahhhh sayer t'a enfin décidé de nous faire venir !

JiiiOh : Viii n.n.

Sasuke : TU T'ARRETE LA !!!!!!!???

JiiiOh : Oui n.n

Sasuke : JE VEUX MON LEMON TOUT DE SUITE !!!

JiiiOh : Non Sousouke !! La prochaine fois !!

Sasuke : T..T

JiiiOh : En ce qui concerne le NaruSasuNaru ne vous inqiuetez pas, ca va venir, mais pas tout de suite n.n ! REVIEWWS PLEEASSEEE !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON à venir..., POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, j'ai pas trop decidé encore... Vous preferez lesquelles ? _( je prend en compte vos avis )_

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi T.T

* * *

**Ohayoo Gozaimasu mina san !!**

**A**lors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne c'est que j'ai enfin reussi à ecrire le Chapitre **5**, mais vu que j'ai pris trop de temps, et c'est la que la mauvaise nouvelle arrive..., je ne vais pas poster la semaine prochaine ! Le Chapitre n'est pas bien pofiné et il n'est meme pas corrigé !! Comme je l'ai expliquer la semaine derniere, j'ai eu un probleme avec mon ordi et internet, avant j'ecrivais tout les jours, mais la j'ai un peu perdu le fil, le Chapitre **4** etait deja casi fini !! Mais ne vous inquietez pas **JE N'ARRETE PAS MA FIC** !! Non non !! Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour bien rassembler mes idées et faire une bonne histoire !! Je suis nul en ecriture _( En francais quoi... u.u. )_ je me sert de Google pour corriger ( **JE SUIS TRES NUL EN ORTHOGRAPHE !! T.T** ) Alors toutes mes excuses. De plus pour moi ecrire chaque jour c'est tout nouveau ! Je deteste ca en faite !! Telement je suis fan de Yaoi, je me suis mise à lire et à ecrire des fic ! Je dessine aussi ! Une **maso** quoi !! _( Les consequences du yaoi... u.u. )_

**D**onc je le repete, ne vous** inquietez pas** je n'arrete pas mon histoire ! je pense meme faire une fic bien looonnnguueee ^^

**UN GRAND MERCI** pour vos **Reviews** ! Comme je l'ai dis la derniere fois ca m'encourage enormement !! Alors ne vous genez surtout PAS !! n.n.

**E**n ce qui concerne ma video yaoi je suis en train de la poster en ce moment meme, mais vu que mon ordi à l'habitude de me les brisées ... il va surement me faire le coup de _( je capte plus internet !! )_ u.u. Ca fait deja la **5eme** tantative et l'envoi dure plus de** 6h**, mais je vais bien finir par reussir quand meme !

**P**our les **Lemon** j'aimerai savoir si vous preferez le detaillé ou pas, la j'ai fait entre les deux on va dire... moi en generale ca m'est egale mais je prefere avoir votre avis, on sait jamais ^^

Bon place au Chapitre **4** !!

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_Il soupir d'aise, je lui prend le bras et l'emmène loin des regards._

**CHAPITRE IV**

On se précipite dans les chiottes, on s'embrasse fougueusement en ne regardant pas vraiment ou on va, il me tient par les hanches et me fait rentrer dans un toilette puis me pousse contre la porte et la ferme avec le verrou. Il enlève mon T-shirt et me baisse mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, il se presse de prendre mon membre en bouche…, bordel ! Que c'est bon…

**-…mmmmmhhh…**

Je me mord les lèvres pour éviter qu'on entende mes gémissements. La sonnerie retentit, on va devoir être discret. Il fait balader une de ses mains sur mon torse…

**- Plus viiiite… aaaAAH !**

Il a arrêté ses mouvements buccaux, PUTAIN ! Il me regarde sadiquement et je lui crie dessus :

**- BORDEL !! CONTINUE !! **

**- Sasuke me donne des ordres ?**

Avec mes mains je lui attrape les cheveux et le force à continuer, je l'ai déjà dit, je déteste attendre !! Il va plus vite que tout a l'heure.. Aaaaaaahhhh…Plus, plusssss j'en veux pluuuss !!

**- NnnnnnnnhhhHHH !**

Ça fait déjà 5mn que la sonnerie a retentit, j'ai même plus envi de me retenir à crier…

Avec ma main je lui tire la tête vers le haut et lui attrape les hanches, il prend ma place et je me retrouve à la sienne,

**- Retourne toi !!**

Il m'obéit avec un air implorant sur le visage mmmh … J'aime donner des ordres ! Je le pousse violemment et le force à se positionner comme je le souhaite, il a la joue plaquée contre la porte et la bouche à moitié ouverte, j'enlève son pantalon et son boxer, puis ma main gauche prend son membre en érection et lui octroie des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide, tandis qu'avec la droite je fais pénétrer plusieurs doigts en lui,

**- SSSAAAAsss KEEE…**

Je prend ma revanche en arrêtant tout mouvement, il prend un air suppliant puis s'énerve vite :

**- Fait pas le con, alleez… PUTAIN SASUKE !!**

Avec ma main je lui tire les cheveux brutalement et lui fait basculer la tête en arrière :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Prend moi !!**

J'aime jouer avec les nerfs et me faire désirer…

**- Pardon ?**

**- Prend moi je t'en supplie Sasukeee !! BOUGE TOaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Il a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase correctement, je l'ai déjà pénétré d'un coup… Avec lui c'est toujours très brutal, il n'aime pas la lenteur ni la douceur…, moi non plus.

Je fais des mouvements de plus en plus rapide et lui coince mon bras dans sa bouche.

_POV Naruto_

Ca sonne ! Ahh bas ! J'en avais marre de se putain de cour de Français donné par Hatake ! Il est toujours en train de me posé des questions… En plus de ça on dirait un pervers !

Je pars avec Kiba et Sora, on descend les escaliers pour enfin nous retrouver dans la cours, on est vite rejoint par le reste de la bande. Sakura me demande de venir avec elle, je la suis en laissant mes potes en plan, elle m'emmène dans un coin tranquille et m'adresse la parole.

**- Naruto, Ino me demande de te demander..**

Je la coupe

**- Elle peut pas le faire elle-même ?**

La rose fronce les sourcils, euuh je préfère la laisser continuer si je veux pas crever.

**- Non non riien Sakuraa Chaaannn continuuue n.n.**

**- Ino te demande si tu veut aller avec elle en boite ce soir, toutes les filles et moi on y va… et elle… voudrait que tu vienne.**

**- Ouuaiiis euuh ouais… u.u. j'emmène des potes avec moi et on se retrouve la bas ?**

**- Ok**

Elle me laisse et Sai me rejoint…

**- Alors, c'était pour quoi ?**

Il est bizarre lui en ce moment, je sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais je n'apprécie pas ça du tout, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

**- Ino est intéressé par moi, et elle à fait venir Sakura à sa place, elles m'ont proposé de venir en boite ce soir.**

**- Ce soir… ?**

Il a l'air embarrassé…,mmh je tente une question :

**- Tu viens avec nous quand même..? La dernière fois tu nous à fait faux bon.**

**- Euuh, je peux pas ce soir Naruto…, j'ai déjà été invité ailleurs…**

Mmmmmh et on invite pas Uzumaki, c'est louche, tout le monde m'invite à part le groupe à Sasuke.

**- Ah oui ?! Et par qui ?**

Il a l'air de réfléchir, putain Sai tu me cache un truc !

**- Tu le connais pas, il n'est pas dans le lycée.**

**- Ahh.. Ouaaaiis… mmh ok**

C'est ça ouais ! Je suis sur que tu mens. Je remonte en classe en sa compagnie. C'est cool la récré le soir est entre 15h50 et 16h10, ça nous laisse 20mn ! Le vendredi est la journée la plus longue de la semaine, on commence à 8h00, on a la pause à midi jusqu'à 13h10 et on fini les cours à 17h20 !

C'est invivable è.é ! Heureusement les autres jours sont encore potable.

Le vicelard est déjà assis à sa place, Tsss ce qui c'est passé ce midi me rend à nouveau en colère, il a le dos et la tête posé contre le mur, les deux jambes écartées, les cheveux en bataille et le regard fatigué… Suigetsu lui est carrément affalé sur sa table…ok… u.u. Je passe à coter d'eux et m'assoie à ma place, Kiba aussi est déjà là.

Le prof attends que tout le monde soit installé et il commence son cours. Encore un truc débile sur les atomes en chimie, pff ça va me servir A QUOI !?

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

J'entends enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours… AAAhhhh enfin ! Je regarde devant moi, Suigetsu à l'air complètement hors service, il a intérêt à se réveiller, j'ai un second plan cul ce soir !

En me levant je bouscule le décoloré sans le faire exprès, il se tourne et me crache amèrement :

**- Casse toi dmon chemin tafiole.**

Je ne répond même pas. Il a un sourire vainqueur. Hn, le Dobe croit me dominer maintenant.., j'en ai pas fini avec toi Usuratonkashi, ce soir je me tape l'un de tes potes ! Je fixe Sai et lui fais un clin d'oeil discret.

Il rougit.. Haha ! Je me retourne vers Suigetsu et Gaara me demande :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore pour être dans cet état… ?**

**- Hn, il c'est fait passer dessus.**

**- Oh…**

**- Bon on y va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous aimez les cours ou quoi !!!**

Ouula Nagato à l'air en forme, je tire les cheveux de Suigetsu pour le réveiller :

**- AAH… !**

Il lève les yeux vers moi,

**- Sasuke ta finit de me tirer les chveux, BORDEL DE MERDE !!**

Je le regarde de haut avec un sourire narquois,

**- Hn.**

**- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas ton esclave !!**

**- Ah ouais…? C'est pas l'impression que tu ma donné tout à l'heure.**

**- Hmpf, ferme la tu veux…**

Suigetsu se lève. On se dirige tous vers la sortie, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir...

* * *

_**(** Dans le chapitre suivant** )**_

_**- **Bouge de la._

_- Hors de question, je ne me deplacerai pas pour tAAAAAAAHH !!_

_PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, IL VIENT DME DONNER UN COUP DGENOU DANS LES COUILLES_

* * *

Sasuke : Petit lemon.. mais intense n.n.

Naruto : TU ME TROMPE AVEC SUIGETSU !! COMMENT OSE TU ?!!

Sasuke : Mais je t'aime Naru chou é.è

Naruto : Jespere que dans le chapitre suivant tu vas avoir bien mal !!

Sasuke : MECHANT ! è.é

Naruto : Ouais !!! è.é

Sasuke : Je vais te chidoriser la geule !!!!

Naruto : C'est ca !! Viens la sasUKEEE !!!!!

JiiiOh : _( Ce fait toute petite )_ hum euuh REVIEWS ? n.n. ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi

**

* * *

**

**Yoshh mina san !! Merci pour vos Reviews**

**A**lors bonne nouvelle, l'inspiration m'est revenue d'un coup et j'ai deja ecris le **Chapitre 9** et je m'apprete a ecrire le **10eme** !!

**P**ar contre je suis **DEGOUTE**, j'ai posté ma video yaoi un soir, et je me suis rendu compte avec etonnement le lendemain matin qu'ils me l'avaient SUPPRIME Alors qu'il n'y avait** RIEN D'EXPLICITE !!** Ca m'enerve !! Donc du coup je ne peux plus envoyer de montages pendant** 6 mois**, car si j'en envoie une non conforme ils vont me supprimer mon compte... T.T

**E**nfin bref bref, voici le Chapitre tant attendu !

* * *

_Suigetsu se leve. On se dirige tous vers la sortie, j'ai hate d'etre à ce soir !_

_POV Sasuke_

Je n'ai même pas envie de rentrer chez moi, quoi que, une petite sieste avant la fête de ce soir ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ma vie est devenue une routine ennuyeuse, je dors, je bouffe, jm'emmerde et je baise. J'arrive enfin devant la porte d'entrée, je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée. Nii san l'a déjà ouverte en grand.

**- Oh…, Mon bouffon de petit frère est déjà la.**

Pffff Ou il va comme ça ? C'est suspect.

**- Tu vas ou ?**

Je suis très possessif avec lui, je veux toujours savoir ou il va, ce qu'il fait, et à quelle heure il rentre …

Oui je suis comme ça parce que j'éprouve des sentiments assez particuliers envers lui, de plus c'est le seul parent qu'il me reste, mon père nous a abandonné et ma mère héritière d'une importante entreprise n'est jamais à la maison car elle est toujours en voyage d'affaire.

Je le fixe profondément et attends une réponse, il soupire d'agacement :

**- Ça ne te regarde pas Sasuke.**

**- … Hmpf**

Je fais la moue. Quand il me répond de cette manière c'est qu'il me cache quelque chose, je le sais très bien. Je suis sur que c'est une nana encore ! Mon frère est un coureur de jupon, il ramène souvent une fille à la maison mais ça tourne toujours en dispute, ça ne dure jamais plus de 2 mois. Contrairement à lui je ramène jamais personne, j'aime surtout le faire dehors quand je sais que je peux me faire surprendre à tout moment…, mmh….

**- Je te demande moi ce que tu vas faire ce soir et par qui tu vas te faire défoncer ?**

Quel tact ! Je t'admire tellement… En générale je préfère dominer, mais être Uke ne me dérange pas non plus…, ça m'énerve quand il me fait passer pour le faible **!**

**- Rien à foutre, dis moi.**

…

Il cède toujours au bout d'un moment quand il voit que je veux absolument une réponse.

**- Je sors avec quelqu'un.**

Sans blague… Je commence mon interrogatoire.

**- Ça fait depuis combien de temps ?! C'est encore une f…**

**- Ta gueule Sasuke, ça ne te regarde pas j'ai dis, arrête de me faire chier en me traînant dans les pieds et en me demandant constamment ou je vais et avec qui. Peut être que si j'arrête de te préparer à bouffer tu crèvera une bonne fois pour toute ! Maintenant barre toi de mon chemin si tu veux pas que je t'encastre dans le mur.**

**- Waooh**

Je reste bouche bée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu Nii san aligner autant de mot dans une même phrase. Ah lalaa, il est toujours simpa avec moi n.n.

Je reprends mon sérieux, de toute façon il est hors de question que ce soit moi qui me pousse pour le laisser passer…! J'aime emmerder le monde ! Et surtout Itachi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas pris la tête, c'est le bon moment ! …On est têtu tout les deux, ça risque d'être divertissent, mmh

**- Laisse moi passer Sasuke.**

**- Non, toi tu te pousse.**

Je fais semblant de faire l'énervé, quant à lui, l'expression de son visage n'a pas du tout changé, toujours ce regard neutre qui ne laisse entrevoir aucune émotion

**- Bouge de la.**

**- Hors de question, je ne me déplacerai pas pour tAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!**

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, IL VIENT DE ME DONNER UN COUP DGENOU DANS LES COUILLES !! Il est pas bien ou quoi ?! Mes mains sont sur mon entre jambe, je dois tirer une gueule pas possible ! Mais c'est qu'il m'a fait mal ce con !!

**- A demain Sasuke.**

J'ai mal !!

**- VA TFAIRE ENCULER !!**

**- Lequel de nous deux va se faire enculer ce soir ?**

**- LA FERME !!**

_POV Naruto_

**- Papa je sors ce soir !!**

J'agite mes bras devant lui comme un abruti pour qu'il me remarque. Ça fait déjà 20mn que je suis arrivé chez moi, je suis obligé de crier pour me faire entendre, mon père est devant la télé avec un copain à lui, tout deux en train de brailler avec une bière à la main…, je déteste le foot u.u.

On vie que tout les deux dans un petit appartement, ma mère est décédé à ma naissance, mais mon père à toujours su me rendre heureux, ça me suffit amplement ! En plus il me laisse faire ce que je veux ! Enfin… presque.

**- Ok mon fils, à minuit je veux que tu sois rentré !! **

Rooh bordel mais je vais en boite, je vais pas rentrer à minuit quand même… mmmmhhhhhhh _( Naruto réfléchi… oui oui ! c'est possible ! )_… Haaaaaa !! J'ai trouvé une idée.., je vais skouatter chez Kiba !

**- Je peux pas dormir chez un pote ?! J'avais prévu de le rejoindre, on sort, et je dort chez lui !?**

**- Ok fils !! Oohhh POOO POO POOOO C'EST LE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT !!**

Bon je me casse u.u.

Je vais dans ma chambre et attrape mon portable posé sur le bureau et compose le numéro de Kiba.

**- Allo ? **

**- Kiba c'est Naruto, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Mon père voulait absolument que je rentre tôt.**

**- Il y a pas de soucis, emmène tes affaires et on y va ensemble.**

**- Ok a toute.**

Je prépare mes affaires…, depuis ce midi j'ai une boule dans le ventre, je me sens mal, c'est bizarre… ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette sensation… mes pensées sont tournées vers… Sasu… ke, encore ET ENCORE !! Je fronce les sourcils, MERDE POURQUOI JE PENSE A CE TEME !?

_POV Sasuke_

**00h00**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'entends mon portable sonner, PUTAIN QUI M'APPEL ENCORE ?! J'ai la flemme de tendre mon bras jusqu'à la commode. Fait chier.

**- PUTAIN SASUKE QU'EST CE QUE TU FOU ?!**

Mes oreilles !!

**- TA GEULE, TU VEUX QUOI BORDEL ?!**

**- IL EST MINUIT PASSER DU CON !!**

Oh Merde,

**- BOUGE TON CUL ET RAMENE TOI !!**

**- Sai est la ?**

**- TU VERRA SUR PLACE !!**

**- D…**

Putain il a raccroché ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

Je choisis mes vêtements rapidement et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir comme ce matin et détail mon visage avec précision…, je me déteste… ce regard m'insupporte, je le trouve beaucoup trop vide, la joie de vivre que j'avais lorsque j'étais enfant à disparu depuis trop longtemps…, et je le supporte de moins en moins.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux, mon reflet m'oppresse ce soir… Je lève le bras et me passe la main dans les cheveux… pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je me secoue la tête et me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour retrouver mes esprits.

Après quelques minutes de préparation je ferme la porte à clef et part lentement de chez moi, une brise légère caresse mon visage, la douceur du vent me fait soupirer de bien être…La température est douce….

**

* * *

**

Je sonne à la porte…, putain avec le bouquant pas possible qui sort de cette maison ça m'étonnerais fortement qu'on m'entende… Quelqu'un daigne enfin à m'ouvrir, heureusement... j'ai failli me barrer.

Tiens… Je le connaîs pas.

**- Tu dois être Sasuke c'est ça ?**

Comment il me connaît ?

**- Tu est qui ?**

**- Juugo, Suigetsu m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

Il me fait entrer, il y a beaucoup de monde, il y a de l'alcool partout et je sens l'odeur de la drogue jusqu'à la…ça m'étonne que Suigetsu parle autant de moi…, c'est bizarre.

**- Ah ! Tu est la, c'est pas trop tôt !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je le vois approcher… Je le matte bien comme il faut et lui répond méchamment.

**- Je fais ce que je veux, la prochaine fois que tu me raccroche au nez je te casse une jambe.**

**- Pff**

**- Salut Sasuke…**

Je tourne la tête au quart de tour. C'est Sai.

**- Je t'attendais...**

* * *

_**( **Dans le chapitre suivant** )**_

_J'Y CROIS PAS !! SAI EST EN TRAIN DE... AVEC CE... !! IL SE FOU DE MA GEULE !!_

_Je m'empresse d'enfiler des vetements rapidement et je sors de la mainson en courant..., CA VA BARDER !!_

* * *

**REVIEEWWS PLEEEEAAAASE !! ))))))) **

Sasuke : A on dit rien aujourd'hui ?! è.é

JiiiOh : Ouais voila, en gros ca veut dire ferme ta bouche ^^

Sasuke, Naruto : T.T

JiiiOh : ^^

Itachi : Et moi et moi, j'ai droit ??!!

JiiiOh : Oui toi t'a droit..., t'est tout beau tout gentil *-*

Itachi : OOhh JiiiOh *-*

JiiiOh : OOhh Itachiii *-*

Sasuke, Naruto : T.T


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

**P**etite note, pendant que j'y pense, huum il n'y aura pas de chap entre le 9 et le 25 Aout !! Pourquoi ? Parceque je ne suis pas la !! je pars en vacances donc je ne pourais pas poster..., je ne suis meme pas sur de pouvoir ecrire, on va voir si j'amene mon ordi avec moi.... mmmh !! **A NON ENCORE PIRE** !! omg j'avais meme pas pensé !! Je dois encore envoyer mon ordi en reparation avant de partir en vac **O.O** !! ............................................................. Merde j'avais oublier !! Bon si j'ai le temps de tout corriger je vous posterai 2 chap supplementaires.. A moin que vous preferez attendre ??

**D**ites moi si vous voulez les suivants rapidement pk je risque de l'envoyer en reparation demain ou apres demain... Ca risque de prendre 2 semaines...

**B**on pour l'instant voila le Chapitre 6 !

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_- Salut Sasuke…_

_Je tourne la tête au quart de tour. C'est Sai._

_- Je t'attendais..._

**CHAPITRE VI**

_POV Naruto_

Je suis déjà arrivé en boite, Kiba et moi sommes tout les deux arrivé ensemble, on a rejoint le reste de la troupe au bout d'un petit quart d'heure d'attente, la music est vraiment à bloque. On a déjà eu le temps de se prendre un verre…, je dois avouer que les nanas sont toutes bien roulées ce soir, ça va être ma fête !! Je repère mes proies petit à petit et cherche ma dulcinée pour la soirée mais… J'avais oublié que j'avais accepté cette sortie uniquement pour Ino, cette fille ce tape tout les mecs mignons qu'elle trouve ! Quoi que… moi je me tape toute les nana que je trouve aussi, c'est en quelque sorte mon égale féminin. Je m'intéressé à elle depuis très très longtemps… et maintenant que je peux l'avoir sans problème ça ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Elle passe son temps à parler, ragoter et piailler, mais bon, les ¾ des filles sont comme ça de toute manière…Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est le fait qu'elle aie envoyée Sakura à sa place ! C'est pas son genre ! Ino prend place à coter de moi.

**- Alors Naruto tu passe une bonne soirée ?**

Je déteste ce genre de question qui à pour but d'entamer une conversation… Bon…faut bien commencer par quelque chose de toute manière !!

**- Oui, elle serait mieux si tu venais danser avec moi !**

Je suis direct avec les filles, j'aime pas perdre mon temps à la causette, Ino sera seulement un coup d'un soir, pas besoin de papoter pendant des heures sur des trucs inutiles

**- Oh oui avec plaisir !**

Je me lève avant elle et lui propose de me prendre la main… En générale ce genre de truc ça les fait craquer.

On danse de plus en plus collé l'un contre l'autre, et ça m'excite beaucoup, je dois sûrement bander à moitié… une belle blonde pour moi tout seule… Qui de mieux…? Surtout pas le vice…lard… en tout…cas…

Je suis en train de me rendre compte que depuis la minute ou l'on a commencé à danser, je m'imaginais… Sasuke à la place d'Ino… C'est…PUTAIN MAIS JE SUIS UN GRAND MALADE IL FAUT QUE JE ME FASSE SOIGNER !! MOI HOMO ?! JAMAIS !! C'est pour Ino que je bande !!

**- Naruto ça va pas ?**

J'essaye de reprendre mon sang froid comme je peux, il faut que je me concentre sur Ino et personne d'autre !!

**- Rien ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas.**

On est maintenant tout les deux vraiment collé, elle doit sûrement sentir mon érection contre elle. Ça fait déjà plus de 30mn de danse, je la veux et maintenant ! Je lui susurre à l'oreille :

**- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille histoire de se détendre un peu ?**

Elle a l'aire de réfléchir.

**- Désoler Naruto mais je ne veux pas que se soit seulement un coup d'un soir, j'aimerai me stabiliser un peu… Je te trouve vraiment géniale et j'aimerai que ça dure tout les deux… T'en pense quoi ?**

Je suis sur le cul. Non mais je rêve, déjà de UN je vais pas baiser avec elle alors que je bande comme pas possible et de DEUX ino Yamanaka veut se stabiliser avec MOI ?!

Arrêt sur image…, j'ai les yeux ronds et je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre… Si elle voulait pas baiser et ben dans ces cas là il fallait pas me chauffer comme ça bordel de merde !!

**- Euuuh…**

**- Désoler Naruto je voulais pas te chauffer comme ça.**

Ouais ouais, bordel ! Je suis putain de frustré maintenant !!

**- Tu veut bien te stabiliser avec moi alors ?**

D'où elle me demande de nous stabiliser alors qu'on à même pas échangé un baiser ? Elle me demande ça comme ça, putain, elle manque pas de culot ma parole !!

**- Je vais y réfléchir, je ne vais pas te donner ma réponse maintenant mais quand je le saurais je te le ferais savoir…**

**- Merci Naruto…**

Bon bah voila ! Je baise pas avec Yamanaka ce soir !! De plus quand je suis frustré comme ça je suis très irritable… j'ai beaucoup de mal a garder mon sang froid. Je veux retourner à ma place mais je vois que Kiba vient de se choper une brune et elle skouatte mon fauteuil. Fait chier… j'ai passer une courte soirée assez naze de toute manière…, je me casse chez moi !!

_POV Sasuke_

Juugo et Suigetsu nous laissent tranquille,

**- Alors Sasuke…**

**- Hm ?**

…

Je me fais déjà chier, putain,

**- On va boire un verre chez moi ? Ce sera plus calme et on sera que tout les deux…**

La ça devient intéressent. On commence à partir lentement…, j'espère qu'il n'habite pas trop loin, j'ai déjà assez marcher comme ça ! Oh ! Je ne me suis pas poser la question essentielle……je le baise ou il me baise… mmmhhhhhh… Il fait ma taille et il est moins imposant que moi… je crois que je vais sûrement être le Seme ! Hn

Je ne prévient même pas Suigetsu que je pars déjà, de toute façon c'est seulement Sai qui m'interresse.

Les soirée à Suigetsu sont vraiment du genre bizarre, de la fumette et de la boisson partout, des types louches qui sortent de je ne sais trop où, fin bref, niveau sécurité ça laisse à désirer…

Apparemment nous sommes déjà arrivés, j'ai de la chance…

**- Ne fais pas trop de bruit quand tu rentre, je ne sais pas si mes parents sont la.**

Pffff

Je fais comme il me demande, je pars le premier et marche tout doucement, son parquet fait du bruit… Je vois pas comment on peut être discret…

Il me dit de monter les escaliers, et de continuer dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du fond à droite, je l'ouvre délicatement et on pénètre tout les deux dans la pièce, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il ma déjà poussé sur le lit, il est pressé on dirait… Il est placé à califourchon sur mon bassin, on se mange la bouche très violemment, je sent que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !!

Je prend le dessus et lui coince les bras a coter de sa tête en le parsemant de baiser mouiller dans le cou.

**- SaaAAsuke, dépêche toi de me prendrre mmmh**

J'arrête tout mouvement et il rugit de mécontentement

**- Tu a si envie de moi ?**

**- Pitié oui**

**- Hn**

je lui caresse l'entre gambe sans ménagement… J'enlève son T-shirt et déboutonne son pantalon puis descend ma tête pour pendre rapidement sa verge dans ma bouche. Il est déjà à moitié excité…

Quel soirée fatigante…Je me suis bien amusé…. On l'a fait toute la nuit

_POV Naruto_

**14h00**

J'ouvre à peine les yeux, j'ai passé une soirée vraiment pourrie… je regarde l'heure… Merde il fallait que j'appel vers 13h… Hmpf On devait se faire une sortie ciné cet aprèm, je m'âprete à l'appeler mais mon portable sonne.

**- Oui ?**

**- Naruto c 'est Kiba, on se le fait toujours ce ciné ?**

**- Ouais Ouuuaiiss… On se rejoint ou ?**

**- En centre ville à 15h30 ?**

**- Ok pas dsoucis**

**- Tu préviens Sai ?**

**- Ok ok ! A plus**

**- Ciao**

A peine raccroché je cherche le numéro de Sai dans le répertoire… A mais au faite…, il avait une soirée lui aussi !! Je lui demanderai de me raconter tout ça… hun hun.

Putain 1ere tentative rien… Seconde…

**- … ALlo ?**

Oullaa il a l'aire très fatigué dit donc…

**- Ouais Sai c'est Naruto, avec Kiba et la bande on se fait un ciné à 15h30 et on se rejoint en centre ville… ça t'intéresse ?**

**- Euh je sais pas trop naaAruto euMMm**

C'est quoi ça ? J'entend des bruit bizarre…

**- Alors… ?**

**- euMM ouaiis Ouaiis…** _( Sai vite.. J'ai envie de toi.. )_ **Bon je tE laisse Naruto, on se voit laaA bas.**

**- mmh… ouais... euh Ok…**

On raccroche tout les deux en même temps, je reste con, il avait une voix bizarre au téléphone, j'ai un long moment de réflexion avant de m'apercevoir que……je reve… ou… c'était la voix…de…SASUKKEEEEEEEEE ??!!! NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !! SAI EST EN TRAIN DE… AVEC CE…!!! IL SE FOU DE MA GEULE !!!

Je m'empresse d'enfiler des vêtements rapidement et je sors de la maison en courant, CA VA BARDER !!

* * *

_**(** Dans le Chapitre suivant **)**_

_Il remonte le long de ma carotide en me lechant lentement jusqu'a atteindre mon oreille et il me murmurre sadiquement :_

_- Tu m'appartiens Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto : NON MAIS, T'EST VRAIMENT PAS SIMPA !!

JiiiOh : Pourquoi ?! T.T

Naruto : TA FAIS EXPRES DE T'ARRETER LA !! Tu nous a déjà fait languir la semaine derniere !!, ET EN FAITE C'EST LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !!

Sasuke : Tu te fou vraiment de nos geule è.é !!

JiiiOh : Mais, Mais T.T

Naruto : YA PAS DE MAIS !!

Sasuke : Au piquet tout de suite !!

JiiiOh : T_________T …et comment je peux me rattraper ein ?

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Un lemon entre Sousouke et moi !

JiiiOh : Mais je peux pas faire un lemon entre vous deux maintenant... !

Sasuke, Naruto : è.é

JiiiOh : Alors euh…Un soft la semaine prochaine… Ça vous va ?

Sasuke, Naruto : …… Faut voir…

**REVIEWS PLEEEAASSEE !!!! ))))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

_Je m'empresse d'enfiler des vetements rapidement et je sors de la maison en courant, CA VA BARDER !!_

**CHAPITRE VII**

_POV Naruto_

Je suis en train de courir à toute vitesse. Il est hors de question qu'il touche à Sasuke !! je m'imagine sans cesse ce qu'il pourrait foutre à l'heure qu'il est , et toute la nuit einn…, ils ont fait QUOI ?!! J'arrive enfin devant chez Sai et je frappe comme un malade à la porte !! Ouvre moi connard !!

**- N.. Naruto… Qu'est ceque tu fous la ?**

Je fais comme si de rien n'était mais ma colère est toujours la, je peux exploser à tout moment.

**- Ben je pensais que venir te chercher serais plus cool.**

Putain PUTAIN, du calme…, j'ai du rêver… voila c'est ça.. .J'ai JUSTE rêvé. Sai ne se tape pas Sasuke…, comment il aurait put de toute manière…? Sasuke est une salope mais il n'irait pas baiser avec le clan adverse…

Quelque chose bouge derrière lui et je comprends immédiatement que c'est le vicelard, je retire ce que j'ai dis... Ma colère et encore plus grande que tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait que Sai m'ai trahi, c'est de savoir qu'ils l'ont fait tout les deux, et je suis mort de jalousie, putain il faut que je trouve une excuse… vite VITE !

**- J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il fout ici … ?**

**- Euh… et ben… j…**

**- Tu ma trahi CONNARD !!**

**- Na.. Naruuto, ne le prends pas comme ça s.. s'il te plait… entre on va en discuter.**

Je rentre et c'est Sasuke qui parle à la place de Sai. Je le toise méchamment

**- Si tu veux tout savoir dobe, on a baisé toute la nuit et la tu nous à coupé en pleine action, bon maintenant je me casse.**

Je me mets devant la porte pour lui barrer le passage

**- Reste ici Teme j'en ai pas fini avec vous deux.**

**- Écoute Naruto, je suis désolé…**

**- Comment tu as pu faire ça !? TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST MON PIRE ENNEMI !!**

**- Moi je me barre, j'ai pas besoin d'entendre votre putain de conversation.**

Je m'adresse à lui d'une voix neutre qui fait presque peur. Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

**- Ma tapette, tu vas rester ici bien sagement, tu me fais bander, et je te veux maintenant…**

Il ouvre grand les yeux

_POV Sasuke_

Duh ? Il a perdu la tête ? Il me traite de tapette et après il me veut… ? C'est quoi se délire ?

**- Tu te prends pour qui ?!!**

Non mais il est complètement malade !! Il me fixe avec ses beaux yeux bleus… il se rapproche de moi en déboutonnant sa chemise lentement…, ses beaux muscles dorés sont dévoilés lentement par ce fin tissu blanc qui les recouvrent, il arbore un sourire pervers et fait glisser sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur…

**- Tu aimes te faire baiser par tout ce qui bouge il me semble Sasuke… C'est quoi ton problème ?**

Il a prononcé ces mots avec lenteur et envie… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, son regard bleuté me déstabilise. Il est de plus en plus proche… Je me met a crier pour dissimuler ma peur, je perds mon sang froid progressivement.

**- CONNARD !! Tu me dégoûte !! Jamais je baiserai avec toi !! JAMAIS !!**

Son regard quitte le miens pour scruter mon corps. Il me toise de bas en haut en laissant échapper un soupire…, il a l'air excité…… très excité…

**- Mmmh, ma salope, viens la que je te défonce comme tu le mérite…**

C'est la phrase de trop. Je me jette sur lui sans prévenir et lui donne un coup magistral au visage. Avec sa main gauche il m'attrape le col et me donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la violence de son coup ma fait tourner la tête sur le coter. Je le fais lâcher prise et essaye de me barrer. Avec lui je vais perdre, je le sais très bien, il est plus imposant que moi, plus grand et plus fort, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui…

Je commence à partir en courant dans la maison pour lui échapper mais il me rattrape par les pieds et me fait tomber à plat ventre sur le sol, un cri de douleur sort de ma bouche. Ce connard et en train de me grimper dessus !! Il va vraiment me violer si ça continue !! J' halète de fatigue, je n'arrive pas à me relever, il me domine totalement. L'une de ses mains attrape mon épaule et l'autre le haut de mon pantalon pour me retourner sur le dos. Il veut arracher mon T-shirt…, la peur et l'excitation doivent se lire dans mes yeux. Je me débat comme je peux en lui donnant une fourre de coup au visage.

**- PUTAIN LACHE MOI !!**

**- T'aime ça Sasuke ein ?!**

Il est à califourchon sur mon entre jambe, il positionne ses coudes à coter de ma tête et vient ensuite loger ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir la tête fermement, il se rapproche rapidement de mes lèvres gonflées par le coup qu'il m'a assené au visage tout à l'heure, il essaye de forcer le passage avec sa langue mais je l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il décide d'abandonner et se venge en me suçotant le cou. Il remonte le long de ma carotide en me léchant lentement jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille puis il me murmure sadiquement :

**- Tu m'appartiens Sasuke.**

**- JAMAIS !!**

Avec le peu de force qui me reste j'arrive à lui donner un coup qui va le faire lâcher prise, il faut absolument que je me casse !! Je cour vers la porte d'entrée rapidement et m'apprête à poser ma main sur la poigner mais il me surprend en me tirant le bras pour que je me rapproche de lui, il en profite pour me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me courbe sous la violence du coup qu'il m'a donné…

Avec sa main il me lève la tête en tirant mes cheveux vers le haut…, il me soulève et me coince au mur d'a coter, j'ai les jambes autour de sa taille et mes deux bras coincés au dessus de ma tête par l'une de ses mains. L'autre me caresse le dessous de la cuisse avec insistance.

C'est vraiment bestiale entre nous…, je ne peux plus rien faire, mes forces m'ont abandonné… Dans la pièce seul mes gémissements et les baisers mouillés qu'il parsème sous mon oreille se font entendre. Il me mort agressivement avant de lorgner ma mâchoire avec ses dents.

Il s'empare de ma bouche déjà ouverte par le plaisir puis me lâche enfin les bras. Le sang et la salive se mélange à notre baiser langoureux. Un mélange acide qui ne fait qu'accroître mon excitation. Nos cris sont des gémissements de douleur mêlé au plaisir,

Sai à les yeux ronds…, il nous regarde sans trop savoir quoi faire, on a foutu un énorme bordel chez lui.

**- NnnnnnnnhhhhhHHHHHH !**

Il frotte son bassin rythmiquement contre le miens, je sens sa virilité durcie contre la mienne, il s'âpreté à ouvrir mon pantalon mais Sai nous fait arrêter notre manège en nous criant dessus, Naruto reprend ses esprits et me lâche immédiatement.

**- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS BIEN ?!!! REGARDEZ DANS QUEL ETAT VOUS AVEZ FOUTU MON SALON !!!**

_POV Naruto_

Je reprends mes esprits et me sépare de Sasuke lorsque j'entends Sai crier…, c'est la première fois que je l'entends hausser la voix ainsi…

En même temps il y a de quoi péter un câble avec le bordel qu'on a foutu. Je prends la parole.

**- On a failli baiser…, heureusement que tu étais la.**

Qu'Est-ce qui ma pris putain ! Garde ton calme Naruto… C'est le vicelard qui ta cherché de toute façon…

**- REGARDE CA !!! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI ?!!!**

**- Tu te démerde !! C'est toi qui ma trahi !! Pas l'inverse !!**

**- Si tu étais un vrai ami tu aurais accepté le fait que je sois homo !! En plus entre lui et moi se n'est pas du sérieux !!**

Je sais qu'avec Sasuke ce n'est jamais sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec le même mec plus de 2 jours. Je lui répond calmement.

**- Rien à branler, t'a couché avec l'ennemi. Si c' était une histoire si banale pour toi…, si tu me considérer vraiment comme un ami…, tu ne l'aurais pas fais avec lui. Maintenant je me casse.**

Sai ne sait plus quoi dire, sur ce coup j'ai marqué un point, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée lentement sans poser nul regard sur Sai ou Sasuke…, j'ai passé la journée la plus bizarre de toute ma vie. Si Sai n' était pas la je serais sûrement en train de le faire avec lui en ce moment même… Les gens me regardent, j'ai du sang de partout et je suis blessé au visage. Heureusement que mon père travail l'après midi… si non je me serais sûrement fais sermonner.

J'arrive difficilement jusqu'à la maison, comme prévu personne n'est la. Je pénètre dans l'appartement et vais directement sous la douche pour nettoyer le sang séché qui parsème mon corps. L'eau qui glisse sur moi me procure une sensation de bien être…

J'ai fais une grosse connerie aujourd'hui…

Je ferme les yeux et me perds dans mes pensées.

...

Il faut que j'appelle Ino…

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

_Il faut que j'appelle Ino_

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_POV Naruto_

_19h00_

Après avoir terminé ma douche je me suis directement allongé sur mon lit. J'ai pas arrêté de fixer le plafond et de me poser un tas de question… Je ne suis même pas aller au cinéma cet après midi, Kiba n'a pas arrêteé de m'appeler mais j'ai préféré ne pas répondre. Je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage et soupire…, je veux oublier Sasuke, je veux oublier ce qui c'est passé.

Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro d'Ino.

**- Allo ?**

**- Ino c'est Naruto.**

**- Pourquoi tu n' étais pas la cet après midi ? Kiba n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de t'appeler.**

Putain fais chier, j'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux ? Je suis pas le centre du monde bordel de merde.

**- C'est pas l'important…, j'aimerai savoir si la proposition que tu m'as faite hier tient toujours.**

**- Oh oui bien sur Naruto. Demain tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?**

Je vais essayer de me consacrer totalement à Ino pour oublier Sasuke, je pense que c'est une bonne idée…

**- Oui, je viens te chercher chez toi vers 14h ?**

**- Ok ! Bisous**

**- …hm…**

J'ai pas arrêté de parler comme un blasé au téléphone… J'entends le bruit de la porte d'entrée…, papa doit être arrivé.

_POV Sasuke_

Je suis rentré chez moi très lentement cet après midi, j'ai essayé d'esquiver Nii mais je me suis fais surprendre dans la salle de bain en train de soigner mes blessures. Il a pas arrêté de me poser un tas de question mais je n'ai jamais répondu, je suis encore sous le choque, Naruto occupe toutes mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai le cœur serré…

De loin j'entends Itachi m'appeler pour le repas…, voyant que je n'arrive pas, il vient me chercher directement dans ma chambre

**- Sasuke tu viens ?**

**-…**

Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau et passe à coter de lui sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Il est hors de question que je me mette dans des états pareil pour cet abruti sans cervelle.

_POV Naruto_

_Lundi 8h00_

Le week end est passé et comme prévu je suis allé voir Ino, j'ai passé toute l'après midi avec elle. Maintenant c'est officiel, on sort ensemble.

On est arrivé tout les deux main dans la main et ça fais déjà polémique dans le lycée. Les ragots courts toujours très vites. On est tout les deux dans la cour et je l'embrasse fougueusement devant tout le monde pour bien faire passer le message, Sasuke j'espère que tu me vois bien.

_POV Sasuke_

…

Ce que je vois me laisse sur le cul… Naruto… embrasse Ino… qu'Est-ce… que… Quelqu'un passe sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir. Il est… avec… elle…

**- Allo… Sasuke !!**

Je tourne ma tête vers Gaara.

**- Sasuke ça va ?**

**- … hm**

**- Tu regarde Naruto depuis tout à l'heure…**

**- … hm**

Putain pourquoi je fixe cet abruti ?! Suigetsu me regarde bizarrement en soulevant un sourcil.

**- Les « Hn » se sont transformés en « Hm » maintenant, c'est nouveau… il t'arrive quoi Sasuke ?**

**- Rien**

**- …**

Pfff…,

J'en reviens toujours pas, il m'a embrassé Samedi et maintenant c'est cette truie qu'il est en train d'embrasser…, et sans gène en plus !!

Ça m'agasse, j'ai envie de lui foutre un pain dans la figure. Je vais l'éviter ça vaudrai mieux pour moi, et cette fois si, je ne ferais pas le faible devant lui… il en est hors de question.

Ça sonne déjà, notre prof principale à eu la bonne idée de nous mettre pas loin l'un de l'autre. Il nous a jamais changé de place car en classe on ne se bat presque jamais, ce n'est que pendant la récré ou les interclasses qu'on se tabasse… J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est devenu un jeu entre nous… On a besoin de nous battre, c'est comme ça, et ça a toujours été ainsi. Je dois avouer que quant il n'est pas la, j'ai tendance à m'emmerder beaucoup plus au lycée.

On est situé tout les deux sur le coté gauche de la salle, notre lycée a eu la bonne idée de nous foutre dans la même pièce toute l'année, on change de salle seulement pour la physique chimie. Bref l'Usuratonkashi est derrière moi, je me colle contre le mur et le décoloré me crie déjà dessus

**- Retourne toi baltringue. J'aime pas voir ta gueule.**

C'est sec et froid… Je me retourne et le regarde de haut, je lui murmure avec un sourire narquois.

**- Dis plutôt que je t'intrigue… Naruto…**

Quand je joue avec ça il devient facilement colérique. Hn

**- Ta gueule Sasuke, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je t'ai déjà prévenu la dernière fois !**

**- Oui, c'est le jour ou tu m'a emmené à l'infirmerie il me semble…**

Il fronce les sourcils, il s'apprête à se jeter sur moi mais notre prof lui fait arrêter tout mouvement.

**- Naruto, Sasuke, votre proviseur m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message suivant…**

On détourne tout les deux les yeux vers elle… Quoi encore ?!

**- Vous effecturez les taches suivantes…, entre 12h45 et 13h10, après vous reprendrez immédiatement les cours.**

Elle nous tend une feuille ou sont écrit toute nos taches ménageres... Fait chier !

Le reste de la classe se met à rigoler mais Naruto fais rapidement taire tout le monde.

**- VOS GEULE !!**

Il est pas de bonne humeur dis donc.

**- T'a beaucoup d'autorité pour un blondinet abruti dans ton genre.**

Il se retourne face à moi au quart de tour, ses yeux font vraiment flipper quand il veut.

**- CONNARD !! CA VAUX POUR TOI AUSSI !! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GEULE !!**

**- Hn**

Toute la matinée on a pas arrêté de se chercher, il est maintenant midi, et il faut que je me bouge pour être près à nettoyer a 12h45. La feuille dit qu'il faut que je nettoie le sol, les tables, que je range les carafes et les plateaux. Ça va être dure en 25 minutes…

* * *

_POV Naruto_

_12h45_

Je suis assis avec ma bande de pote a une table de cantine…, Je vais être humilié comme jamais !! A cause de se vicelard, vantard triplé d'un teme. Je sens qu'au self ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisire… Kiba se met à me charrier.

**- Alors cendrillon ? T'est prête ?**

**- …**

**- On se rejoint devant la salle de classe ?**

**- Ouais ouais…**

Je me lève lentement, on doit tout les deux se retrouver devant la porte des cantinières. Après quelques instructions données on se met au travail. On doit d'abord commencer par les carafes. Ce con fait exprès de les ramasser lentement pour que ce soit moi qui les prennent toutes ! La cantine est super grande en plus ! Il se fou de moi !

Je lui crie de loin.

**- TAPETTE, VA PLUS VITE !!**

**- Ta gueule, depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ?!**

_POV Sasuke_

Putain j'y crois pas, je suis en train… de faire le ménage… au lycée… et ce con me demande d'aller plus vite… ça va pas la tête !

J'avais pas remarqué que Naruto c' était rapproché de moi dangereusement

**- AAH !!**

**- VA PLUS VITE J'AI DIS !!**

IL VIENT DE MENVOYER UNE CARAFE D'EAU DANS LA GEULE !! JE SUIS TREMPE !! JE VAIS LE TUER !! Je prends la première carafe encore un peu remplie que je trouve est lui balance a la gueule.

* * *

_**(** Dans le chapitre suivant** )**_

_- Aller Sasukeeee fait pas la geullleee, je rigole... !!!_

_-..._

_Je me rapproche de lui et enlace son dos de mes bras puis plonge ma tete dans son cou sans reflechir._

* * *

JiiiOh : Et voila ! n.n

Naruto : Et ben... c'est pas trop tôt !

JiiiOh : Le soft lemon ? Tu l'a aimé quand même ? T.T

Naruto : Oui c'était pas m…

Sasuke : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SALOPE !! è.é

JiiiOh, Naruto : O_O

Sasuke : è.é

Naruto : Mais c'est pas de ma faute !! C'est l'autre cinglée qui a marqué ça !!

JiiiOh : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CINGLEE !!

Sasuke : Oui tu est une cinglée !! DEPUIS QUAND UCHIHA SASUKE EST UN UKE ?!!

JiiiOh : Tu a intérêt a te taire Sasuke !! SI NON JE TE FAIS CREVER !!

Sasuke : Ah… ! euuh… Ne t'enerve pas voyon !! je rigolais n.n

JiiiOh : Mui n.n...... Gentil Sousouke ! n.n

Sasuke : è.é...

* * *

_Et voila !! _

_Alors est ce que ces 2 chapitres vous ont plu ?!!! n.n_

**_Prochain chapitre Mercredi !!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

_Je prends la premiere carafe que je trouve est lui balance à la gueule_.

**CHAPITRE IX**

_POV Sasuke_

J'ai envie d' éclater de rire mais je me retiens, devant moi j'ai un abruti décoloré qui ressemble à un rat mouillé !! Il y a de quoi rire !! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire jaune. Lui il a envie d' exploser de rire ça se voit sur son visage. Je dois avoir une gueule pas possible moi aussi. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne m' étais pas amusé ainsi.

Mardi et Mercredi sont déjà passés ! Le temps est passé super vite pour Naruto et moi. Aller au self est devenu une partie de plaisir, on s'est même rapproché petit à petit, on a partagé beaucoup de fous rires ensemble…, je ne m' étais jamais aussi bien sentis depuis longtemps !

On est Jeudi matin et un gros TP chimie de 2 heures nous attend…, on est en classe et le prof a eu la bonne idée de me mettre avec lui… Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai les meilleures notes de la classe et lui les plus mauvaises… Il a dit que les groupes étaient formés ainsi pour équilibrer les équipes… pff tu parles, je vais faire tout le boulot...

_POV Naruto_

Sasuke et moi sommes tous les deux assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Notre connard de prof a décidé de nous faire un gros TP noté ! C'est génial, en plus j'ai rien compris à la leçon ! Heureusement que l'intello est à coté de moi… huhu. On a un tas de trucs sur la table pour faire des expériences et des grosses lunettes de mouche transparentes, en plus de ça si on a pas de blouse et ben pas de TP et c'est 0 pointé !! Le gros problème c'est que la partie exos qui dure 1 heure doit être faite individuellement…… mon dieu…

Mr Umino nous donne les feuilles… Oh… putain c'est quoi… ces trucs…

**«** _Exercice : Un artificier veut préparer un feu de bengale rouge. Il mélange 122,6g de chlorate de potassium (KCl3), 16,0g de soufre (S) et 18,0g de carbone (C ) blablablablablaaaaa…_

_A ) Calculez les quantités de matières de chacun des réactifs_

_B ) Montrez que le mélange est stoechiométrique_

_C ) Calculez les quantités de matière de produits formées_

_D ) Calculez le volume total occupé par les gaz produits…_ **»**

………. Moi … pas comprendre….

Je regarde discrètement Sasuke et il est déjà en train d'écrire… ! TOUT LE MONDE est en train d'écrire, qu' est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je me tiens la tête entre les mains, il faut absolument que j'ai de bonnes notes ! Si non je vais redoubler et il en est hors de question !

…

Finalement j'ai rien foutu… Bon maintenant ! La partie manipulation ! Vu que j'ai Sasuke à coté de moi…

**- Dobe ne crois pas que je vais tout faire pour toi.**

Il m'énerve.

**-… Je l'ai jamais insinué**

**- Tu le penses très fort**

**- Pfff**

**- Bon prends la fiole et met la solution de sulfate dedans…**

… Quoi ?

**-…**

**-…**

**- euh ouais la solution de … ouais**

**- …de sulfate abruti…, bon j'ai compris laisse moi faire.**

On est déjà a la moitié de la manip… et j'ai rien foutu n.n ! par contre ce connard en profite bien pour me crier dessus, ça m'agasse. On s'engueule dans la classe et Mr Umino n'en a rien a faire.

Je suis aller au bureau du prof pour récupérer ce que Sasuke m'a demander de prendre. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils… J'arrive tout content, je crois que j'ai réussi a faire un truc bien pour une fois… mais non… C'est quoi son problème ?! J'ai mis ce qu'il m'a demander de mettre !!

**- PUTAIN C'EST PAS DIFFICILE DE METTRE DE L'EAU DISTILLE DANS UN BECHER QUAND MEME !!**

**- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BORDEL DE MERDE !! JE SAIS METTRE DE L'EAU DANS UN BECHER !! REGARDE !!**

**- ESPECE D'ABRUTI !! C'EST DE L'EAU DISTILLE QU'IL FAUT METTRE !! PAS DE L'EAU DU ROBINET !!**

**-…**

**-…**

Il a l'air exaspéré.

**-… Et euuh je fais comment maintenant ?**

**- … On a raté l'expérience et vu que tes conneries prennent trop de temps on peut pas recommencer, ça sonne dans 10 minutes.**

**- Oh…**

**-…**

* * *

Le reste de la matinée s'est passée sans encombres, on est tous les deux au self… en train de faire le ménage… Je me dispute toujours avec Sasuke mais c'est beaucoup moins méchant. Je pense aussi que c'est une manière de montrer notre affection mutuelle.

**- PUTAIN BOUGE TON CUL NARUTO, J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUT FAIRE A TA PLACE !!**

**- FERME TA GEULE VICELARD DE TEME !!**

Oui j'ai bien dit de l'affection… normalement au bout d'un moment on se serait jeté dessus mais la ça s' arrête seulement aux insultes. On est tout les deux avec nos ballets à la main et on se dispute comme un vieux couple, c'est comique à voir quand même u.u. C'est peut être notre manière de communiquer…

**- Vivement demain !! Comme ça c'est la dernière fois que tu me colle aux basques !!**

**- C'est toi qui pourris mon champs de vision jte signale, alors ferme un peu ta gueule Naruto, CA ME FERAIS DES VACANCES !!**

**- QUOI QUOI QUOI !! Tu me cherche è.é ?!**

**- Pense à demander un cerveau pour Noël !!**

Je fronce les sourcils, NON MAIS OOH !! Pour qui il se prend l'intello !!

**- ET TOI PENSE A CHANGER DE COIFFURE !! DE DOS CA A LA FORME D'UN CUL DE POULE TON TRUC !!**

**-… ?**

Haha ! Je lui ai cloué la bouche, je suis fière de moi n.n. Il a l'air de réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dis…, il n'a pas capté on dirait. Putain je sature, on a pas arrêté de se gueuler dessus aujourd'hui… Sasuke accorde moi un break, j'en ai marre la !

Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas reçu un coup de poing dans la gueule, ça va peut être lui faire du bien…

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux en grands… ah… ça y est… il a du comprendre.

**- Mes cheveux… ne ressemblent pas… A UN CUL DE POULE !!**

J'éclate de rire, on dirait que j'ai blessé sa petite personne !! Il fait la moue en plus, non mais regardez moi cette gueule, c'est trop mignon. Il fronce les sourcils et me tourne le dos vivement, il a l'air vraiment blessé.

**- Aller Sasukeeee fait pas la geullleee, je riigolee… !!**

**- …**

Je me rapproche de lui et enlace son dos de mes bras et plonge ma tête dans son cou sans réfléchir, on est vraiment devenu proche, je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui… il sent bon… pourtant je suis censé le détester… J'ouvre grand les yeux quand je me rends compte de mon acte. J'enlace… Sasu…ke, il a les joues rouges et je peux sentir son cœur battre a vive allure, je me détache immédiatement de lui,

**- D.. désolé Saasuke, je… désolé…**

On ne s'est plus reparlé de la journée, qu' est-ce qui me prends… ? Déjà Samedi j'ai failli le violer, je rigole avec lui et maintenant je l'enlace !! Il faut que je le dise a quelqu' un, il faut qu'on m'aide ! surtout pas à Kiba, je sais pas comment il le prendrai, les autres c'est même pas la peine, Ino encore moins… Peut être… mon père, il est ouvert d'esprit…, mais…

J'arrive chez moi pensif, puis de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de Sasuke !! Haha !! C'est impossible je suis 100% hetero !!

* * *

**- Mon fils.., sois t'est gay sois t'est bi…**

**- PARDON ?!**

Je viens de raconter toute l'histoire à mon paternel et il insinue que je suis gay !! En faite j'ai compris pourquoi je suis con, c'est lui qui ma élevé avec son cerveau défaillant, donc ça a perturbé le miens !! Miséricorde… u.u.

**- Et oui Naruto, tu a les symptômes de l'amOUUUUUR**

Il a un air d'imbécile heureux… Il se fout de ma gueule… !

**- JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE SASUKE TEME !! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!**

**- Regarde tu lui as même donné un petit surnom !! Mon fils est amoureux c'est trop mimi !! Viens là que je t'embrasse !!**

**- Ça va pas la tête !! Je peux pas tomber amoureux d'un mec !!**

**- Si si mon petit…**

Raaah il m'énerve !! Je me dirige vers ma chambre et claque la porte. Jamais je ne serai amoureux de Sasuke !!

* * *

_**(** Dans le chapitre suivant **)**_

_- Prends ton temps au vestiaire… Naruto…_

_- mmh_

_Il se mort les levres, il a surment du comprendre le message…_

* * *

Naruto : Mais moi j'aime bien la chimie o.O !

JiiiOh : Ouais ben moi j'aime pas u.u

Sasuke : Moi aussi j'aime bien !

Itachi : Ta gueule Sasuke, on t'a rien demandé…

Sasuke : … Je vais le tuer…… je vais le tuer…

Juugo : … Korosu… ? …mmh… korosuuuu….

JiiiOh : Rooh bordel Sasuke… regarde ce que t'a fais encore !!

Naruto : N'accuse pas mon cheri toi è.é

JiiiOh : Qu' est-ce qu'il veut le dobe jaunâtre ?

Naruto : Moi ce que je veux……………………. ? Voyons c'est evident… !!

…

JiiiOh, Sasuke, Itachi : … ?

Naruto : UN LEMON !!

JiiiOh : T.T

Sasuke : Ouais d'abord, c'est quand qu'il arrive ?!

JiiiOh : Dans pas longtemps !!

Naruto, Sasuke : Ouaiisss !!

Itachi : …Noooonnnn…

* * *

_Et voila !! _

_Alors ca vous a pluuuu ??!!! =D_

**_Prochain chapitre Mardi prochain !_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

**AAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAoOOOaaaAAAH Sachi buri dannaaaa =D**

Ouais je sais je suis **mega** en retard, me frappé pas ! Y_Y Avant de sortir les haches et les couteaux j'aimerai m'expliquer : tout d'abord j'avais dis que je postais le 25 Août _(il me semble)_ quand je serai rentré de vacances… MAIS quand je suis rentré je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire ! Je devais même **changer le chapitre** mais je l'ai même pas fais pk j'ai un **GROS PROBLEME** j'arrive pas a trouver de suite : **O_O** !! donc encore une fois je **N'ARRETE PAS** en espérant que vous viendrez toujours me lire _( dsl pour les fautes de conjug et tout.. Y_Y Chui un peu.. Non TRES naze en orthographe ! Bon ça vous avez sûrement du le remarquer.. … )_ hum donc ouais j'en étais ou.. Oui donc désoler pour avoir posté si tard, en plus de ça maintenant que j'ai repris les cours j'ai encore moins envie et encore moins de temps alors je suis un peu mal barré… **PAR CONTRE** j'ai commencer une nouvelle fic que je compte poster bientôt _( bientôt : ça veut dire que je sais pas quand…)_ Tout se que je peux vous révéler c'est que se sera un peu… sombre et **_pas nette_** U_U

Donc c'est parti pour le **CHAPITRE 10** et surtout SVP laissez moi des reviews ^^ ça va déjà me motiver, et en plus de cela j'aimerai votre avis et tout pour savoir comment je pourrai continuer mon histoire pour qu'elle puisse vous plaire au **maximum** !

**Enjoy !!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_POV Sasuke_

Je marche lentement jusqu'à chez moi et repasse sans cesse dans mon esprit le moment ou naruto a touché mon corps. J'ai failli faire une attaque tellement mon cœur c'est mit à battre aussi fort. Toute la journée j'ai préféré l'éviter, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire… et puis… de toute façon on est censé se détester non ?

Quelques gouttes commence à caresser mon visage, je lève la tête et vois une multitude de nuages gris surplombant le ciel, j'ai intérêt à rentrer vite. Je presse le pas et n' arrête pas de penser à cet abruti… J'en ai marre ! Il m'emmerde… Ce con m'a toujours pourri la vie et la il est en train de pourrir mon esprit…, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, ses mains, son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne… C'est peut être parce que… Non non… NON ! Je peux pas être amoureux de lui… C'est impossible ! Moi Sasuke Uchiha tomber amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki… Ce serait la meilleur ! Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la porte d'entrée avec détermination puis me dirige jusqu'au salon.

Je découvre une… fille ? et Itachi sur le sofa, bordel j'avais envie de mater un film tranquille allongé sur le canapé TRANQUILLE ! J'en ai marre de ce monde qui est toujours fourrer dans mes pattes, ça m'agasse ! J'ai passer une journée de merde et il faut que Nii san vienne me faire chier avec son harem.

**- Sasuke je te présente myabi**

**-…**

Il m'énerve, non mieux… Il me fait chier ! Aujourd'hui c'est vraiment pas mon jour. Bon bref je vois qu'elle commence à ouvrir la bouche…, je sens qu'elle va vite… me faire ch… me souler n.n

**- Enchanté Sasuke**

Hmm, Pour l'instant ça va…

**- …Hm **

**- Dis donc c'est de famille ! Vous etes tout les deux super canon !**

Mmmmmmmhhhh… elle me gave déjà. Je vais faire demi tour et m'échapper dans ma chambre le plus rapidement possible si non elle va commencer à me poser des questions du genre… « Alors Sasuke tu es en quel classe ? » ou encore « Ah oui c'est bien, et tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? » C'est toujours se genre de trucs qu'on me pose pour but de lancer une conversation inutile.

En gros faire connaissance je déteste ça, il faut vraiment avoir du tact avec moi pour m'intéresser, mes plans culs sont toujours choisis en select. J'envoie chier très rapidement.

Bon ben voila je suis dans ma chambre… et maintenant ? J'aimerais bien sortir et me trouver un coup d'un soir rapidement, j'ai juste à me poster dans mon petit bar habituel, il y a toujours du choix et je me fais accoster très vite. Même les vieux me drague ! si non j'aime bien traîner dans les boites, là je suis sur de me trouver un beau gosse… ! Erf je pense pas que Nii va me laisser sortir à cette heure là en semaine. Je peux toujours essayer…

J'arrive une nouvelle fois au salon et je découvre avec horreur qu' Itachi est en train de rouler une pelle a cette… chose.

**- Nii san ?**

Beuuh c'est degoutant

**-…**

Il continue en plus !

**- ITACHII !!!**

Il arrête tout de suite son baiser dégoûtant, il a pas l'habitude que je l'appel pas son prénom,

**- Je sors.**

**- Non Sasuke on va passer à table dans 10mn, tu baiseras une autre fois, t'as pas des devoirs ?**

Comment il devine !? Non mais attend une seconde… ça veux dire que…

**- Cette pou… euuh la fille va manger avec nous ?**

**- Oui Myabi mange avec nous**

Il veux me tuer…

20 minutes plus tard on passe à table, je fixe discrètement myabi puis une idée me viens en tête, je vais me venger de ce que m'a fais mon connard de Nii Vendredi soir ! Je prends la parole et m'adresse à… machin je sais plus… mayabi ?

**- Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Ça fais 1 mois déjà**

Je fais semblant de faire l'intéressé

**- Aaah c'est beaucoup ! Parce qu'en générale Itachi ne garde pas des plans cul aussi longtemps.**

Il déglutit et avale de travers. Mon pauvre Nii ça sert à rien de me regarder avec ces yeux la…, on dirait vraiment qu'il va me bouffer…, il fait peur avec son regard là, je sais que j'ai le même, mais le sien… il a quelque chose en plus… Je lui réponds par un sourire narquois et avale ma bouchée de viande comme un snobe. Hn, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas fini ! Je vais dignement venger mes boules comme elles le méritent !

**- Ah euh a bon**

Elle a l'air mal a l'aise. Huhu, il essaye de rattraper le coup.

**- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, Sasuke a un sens de l'humour très particulier.**

**- Ouais, tout comme le tien Niiii-chan.**

Je toise mon frère avec un sourire sadique puis redirige une bouchée de viande dans ma bouche et la mâche délicatement avant de l 'avaler lentement. Je tourne mon regard vers elle puis fais l'hypocrite.

**- Il ne garde jamais une nana plus de 2 mois de toute façon, c'est dommage… on aura pas trop le temps de se connaître**

A chaque fois que Nii se trouve une copine je suis extrêmement jaloux. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je foute la merde, et je risque sûrement de morfler plus tard.

**- Sasuke tu peux me suivre dans la cuisine s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide**

OULA, ça sent pas bon… il va me crucifier dans la cuisine.

**- J'ai mal aux bras je peux pas porter les plat, myabi tu peux le faire pour moi s'il te plait ? Je t'en serai très reconnaissant**

**- Oui bien sur Sasuke**

Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui lance un grand merci joviale, je tourne ma tête vers mon frère et lui fais un clin d' oeil avec malice, humm quel visage sympathique ! Je vais me faire démolir ce soir… n.n.

* * *

_POV Naruto_

On est déjà Vendredi aprèm ! Et entre 14h10 et 15h10 on a cour de sport, 1 heure c'est un peu débile mais bon, évidemment c'est celui que je préfère, on a pas besoin de faire marcher son cerveau ! _( Il faut noter que Naruto n'en a pas… donc…)_

L'activité d'aujourd'hui ? Endurance ! et je suis évidemment le meilleur de tous… En tout cas je suis coursé de près par l'autre teme de Sasuke, j'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible parce qu'il a… un vrai corps de rêve… et vu l'état de mon entre jambe à la limite de concurrencer la tour Eiffel il est préférable pour moi de ne pas me trouver derrière lui, je signerai mon arrêt de mort ou je le violerai carrément sur place. Tout à l'heure il avait des gouttelettes de sueur qui lui caressaient le visage, un t-shirt bleu et un espèce de short blanc qui met bien en valeur ses belles f… Oh lalala il faut avouer quand même qu'il était grave mega bandant… non merde ! Aaargh ça se vois à travers mon short… c'est… AH NON MERDE !!

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Usuratonkashi ? T'est déjà fatigué ?**

Ce connard vient de me dépasser sans que je m'en rende compte. Vite vite VITE, je peux pas rester derrière ! Je presse le pas.

**- C'est ça ouais, qui est derrière moi depuis tout a l'heure ?**

**- Hn peut être, mais maintenant c'est moi qui te dépasse.**

**- Va te faire foutre !**

**-…**

On est maintenant a la même hauteur, il a les joues rougies et la bouche moitié ouverte… J'ai chaud ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de le mater… j'ai envie de lui ET TOUT DE SUITE !! Sasuke Sasuke Sasukeeee…

_POV Sasuke_

Je sens le regard de Naruto posé sur moi, je le regarde à la volé et comprends tout de suite son état…

Tout à fait semblable au mien… Je vais essayer quelque chose pour voir sa réaction

Je replonge mon regard dans le siens et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il lâche un long soupire… le même que samedi dernier, il n'y a plus de doute on se veut tout les deux, je vais pas tenir longtemps et lui non plus. L'heure de sport et bientôt fini… on va pouvoir se sauter dessus

Le prof nous crie de loin que l'on peut s'arrêter et retourner aux vestiaires pour nous changer. On s'arrête tout les deux en même temps sans se quitter du regard… Je frôle mon corps contre le siens et lui murmure a l'oreille

**- Prends ton temps au vestiaire… Naruto…**

**- …mmh**

Il se mort les lèvres, il a sûrement du comprendre le message… quand tout le monde aura quitté les vestiaires on va pouvoir fourniquer tranquille.

On commence à tous rentrer à l'intérieur, il y a un vestiaire pour fille et un pour mec. Je me dirige vers les bancs ou sont déposé nos affaires et informe Neji et tout le reste de la bande de ne pas m'attendre. Vu que Suigetsu est aussi pervers que moi il a évidemment du comprendre pourquoi.

…C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se rapproche discrètement de moi et me pose une question.

**- Ah… Qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**-… Je te le dirai plus tard**

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et commence à partir avec le reste de la troupe, je regarde Naruto du coin de l'oeil sans me faire repérer et constate qu'il informe lui aussi qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'attendre. Il est torse nue…B..bordel… il est vraiment beau, moi Uchiha Sasuke je craque devant la vue du blond que je déteste le plus au monde, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour je me ferai le dobe. Je croyais que c'étais un pur homophobe ! En plus de ça on se déteste depuis si longtemps… Ça me semble bizarre que maintenant on se veuille à se point.

Tout le monde est enfin sorti, je détourne mon regard vers Naruto, il s'approche dangereusement de moi…

* * *

_Pas de : Dans le chapitre suivant vu que je suis sur de rien !_

* * *

Naruto : Je peux la taper ?!

JiiiOh : Y__Y

Sasuke : NON MOI D'ABORD ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui est le meilleur de tous et qui devrai toujours faire les choses **EN PREMIER** !

JiiiOh : Ecoutez euuh on peut en discu..

Naruto : Non mais attends..., je reve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?!

Sasuke : C'est toujours toi qui est la vedette dans le manga TOUJOURS **TOI** ! Merde è.é

Naruto : **TU DELIRE** ! Jte signale que c'est toi qui t'est barrer de Konoha alors fais pas chier putain !

JiiiOh : euuh les garçons.. Un peu moin de gros mots ^^ !

Sasuke : toi ta gueule ! Tu nous à abandonné pendant 2 mois voir plus !

JiiiOh : Oui mais j'ai toujours lu les scans è.é et je trouve que tu fais un peu trop de conneries ! Et te plein pas ! Je trouve que tu raffle plus de scan que Naruto en ce moment !

Naruto : Ouais il me vole la vedette ! Et si on lui fesai la peau !?

JiiiOh : Bonne idée !

Sasuke : T_T

**Alors ALORS ALORS !? =D REVIEEEWSSS PLEASE ! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ....

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., non non T.T

* * *

**AAAAAAHHH !** Je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin fini le Chapitre **11** et de vous le faire partager ! La suite m'ai venu d'un coup ! Bon par contre elle est arrivé un peu tard… Vous avez le droit de me taper je l'ai mérité ! **xD** Donc oui bonne nouvelle, l'inspiration m'ai revenue de plus j'ai 2 semaines de vacances alors j'aurai le temps d'écrire **=)** Quand j'ai revu les commentaires que vous m'aviez laissé ça ma énormément encouragé ! En plus de ça j'ai lu une fic.., ben juste avant d'écrire la suite du chapitre 11 et elle non plus n' était pas fini ! C'est dommage car elle était vraiment super… Alors je me suis dis ! Il est temps que je continue la mienne !

**D**onc voila voila ! Laissez moi des Reviews ça m'encourage **ÉNORMÉMENT**, je le dis et le redis parce que c'est vraiment efficace ! Je remercie beaucoup les gens qui me soutienne =)

**D**e plus pour les intéressés j'ai un site web ou je poste mes dessins, et une page Youtube ! Tout les liens sont sur mon profil ^^

**J**'aimerai aussi avoir votre avis sur ma manière d'écrire… Elle vous plait ? Vous trouvez que je me suis amélioré ? Ou non ?

**B**on maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le _Chapitre_ tant attendu ! Mille excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_POV Sasuke_

Il est de plus en plus proche de moi, je baisse mon regard sur son entre jambe et je peu apercevoir clairement que Naruto bande déjà. Il attrape mon cou comme si il voulait m'étrangler et me soulève le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, je le fixe avec plein de sous entendu dans le regard… je dépose ma main sur l'une des ses hanches avant de la faire délicatement glisser sur sa fesse. C'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi calme… J'aurai plutôt tendance à dire que Naruto serait plutôt du genre sauvage… Je suis vite écarté de tout soupçon. Il a rapidement attrapé mon membre à travers le tissu de mon short… il me caresse avec insistance et je commence soupirer fortement… Naruto me pousse progressivement vers le mur le plus proche tout en gardant son regard bleuté planté dans mes onyx.

Il attrape ma mâchoire avec ses dents puis me mordille avant de faire glisser sa langue sous mon oreille, je sens sa respiration bruyante dans mon cou. Il a réussi à me rendre dingue… j'en peux plus… je le veux.

**- Prend moi…**

**- La ferme Sasuke**

**- nnHH… mh**

Avant d'arriver je le surprend en échangeant ma place avec la sienne. Je le pousse rapidement contre le mur ,enlève mon t-shirt et dirige mes mains sur sa braguette pour pouvoir libérer son membre. Il fait glisser sa main droite sur le haut de mon crâne pour m'attraper les cheveux et me faire comprendre de descendre jusqu'à sa verge. Je rapproche ma tête de son torse et le parsème de baiser mouillé pour arriver rapidement en face de son entre jambe. Je lève ensuite mon regard pour rencontrer le siens. Il m'attrape encore plus férocement.

**- Suce Sasuke.**

Je vois… Lui aussi aime bien donner des ordres, par contre je n'aime pas qu'on m'en donne. De toute façon je n'ai pas tellement le choix… Je peux plus m'échapper. J'exécute ce qu'il me demande en le prenant timidement en bouche… Je veux le faire languir le plus longtemps possible et surtout le mettre hors de lui, si j'ai bien compris Naruto perd facilement la tête quant il est excité, j'ai très envie de voir ça.

Il m'oblige à aller plus vite en plaçant sa deuxième main derrière ma tête. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus bruyant. Cette situation est vraiment bizarre… il y a à peine une semaine de ça on se tabassait comme des fous et maintenant je suis en train de sucer Naruto comme si c'était normal. Heureusement qu'après notre cours de sport il n'y a pas d'autre classe qui nous suit. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, un mélange entre l'excitation et … ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même… Aie !! Il me fait mal à me tirer les cheveux comme ça !!

Je dégage son membre de ma bouche et un « plop » mouiller se fais entendre

**- Ngh.. Arrête de me tirer les cheveux comme ça bordel de merde !!**

J'ai casser l'ambiance en 3 secondes, il a baisser la tête vers moi et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

**- Bouge toi Sasuke, j'aime pas attendre.**

Dis donc, on en a des points en commun ! Je lui répond sèchement.

**- Je suis pas ton jouet Uzumaki.**

**- … Dépêche toi avant que je m'énerve.**

**- Hn, et tu compte me faire qu… AAH !**

Il vient de me lever brutalement les cheveux vers le haut pour que je me lève, je commence à me débattre en lui faisant clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas sa poupée gonflable.

Naruto m'attrape un bras pour me retourner puis agrippe ensuite ses mains à mes hanches pour se frotter rythmiquement a moi. Que c'est bon…

_POV Naruto_

J'agrippe mes mains à Sasuke et commence à me frotter à lui… j'en peux plus, je le veux maintenant. Je rapproche mon visage pour pouvoir lui lécher le cou. Il essaye tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses gémissements. Il descend lui-même son short et force l'une de mes mains à caresser son membre déjà totalement redresser.

**- NnnnHHHHHHHHaaaa narrut…o nhH**

Sous l'effet du plaisir Sasuke se penche en avant avec la bouche moitié ouverte, je le rattrape immédiatement par les cheveux et me frotte encore plus violemment à lui…

**- ..aah..mmhH**

**- nnnnnHH NAr..u dépêche toii.**

Je ne me fais pas prier, je garde une main dans ses cheveux et fais entrer quelques doigts pour le préparer rapidement, je vois le visage de Sasuke totalement déformé par le plaisir à travers le miroir qui nous fait face, le voir dans cet état me rend complètement fou, je sors mes doigts et fais entrer mon membre sèchement en lui. Il pousse un long gémissement sans aucune retenue. Je le vois peiner à garder les yeux ouverts tendis que moi je plante mes ongles et pose mon menton sur le haut de son dos. Je commence à donner quelques coup de reins lent pour ensuite en donner de beaucoup plus rapide, Sasuke gémit de plus en plus fort et perd pied progressivement…, c'est dans un cris rauque qu'on se libère tout les deux.

Je lâche Sasuke et me retire. Il s'affale rapidement sur un banc voyant qu'il n'arrivai pas a tenir debout, il a l'aire complètement dans les vapes..

_POV Sasuke_

… Je suis… complètement déconnecté de la réalité, j'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir, j'ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde Naruto s'asseoire sur le banc d'en face, lui aussi totalement essoufflé.. On se regarde longuement sans trop savoir quoi faire, je le vois se relever rapidement pour enfiler ses vêtements. Je reviens à la réalité quand je vois Naruto quitter les vestiaires, j'aimerai lui courir après mais je n'ai plus de force, je suis vraiment épuisé…

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endors tout seul comme un con, complètement nu.

_POV Naruto_

Je cours dans les couloirs sans savoir vraiment ou je vais… mais qu' est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi… pourquoi il faut que ce soit LUI. Ce mec qui se croit supérieur et en plus de ça doublé d'une tapette ? … Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'emprunter encore ce terme ? J'en fais partie maintenant… NON j'en fais pas partie ! Je sors toujours avec Ino que je sache ! Mais pourquoi devenir dingue quand je vois Sasuke ? Son visage, son expression, son corps… O mon dieu, oui je dois bien l'avouer, Sasuke a vraiment un corps qui pourrai faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui, il ma tellement omnibulé que je sais même plus quelle heure il est.

Je cherche même pas à comprendre, je me dirige vers les portes du lycée et sors enfin de cet établissement maudit. Je cherche mon portable dans ma poche et vois avec peu d'étonnement que j'ai plusieurs appels en absence. 1 seul de Kiba… et 7 d'Ino !! … bordel.

Je cherche son numéro dans le répertoire et la rappelle, je veux me prouver que je ne suis pas une tapette et que je ne le serai jamais, ça devait sûrement être une pousser d'hormone ou un truc du genre ! Oui voila ! C'est une excellente raison.

**- Allo ?**

Je me met à parler machinalement comme un robot.

**- Ino c'est moi, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'étais… occupé, tu veux bien qu'on se voit se Week-end ?**

**- Oui biensur ! Ben demain après midi on se voit puis si tu veut tu pourra dormir chez moi… Ça te vas ?**

**- Pas de soucis. A demain alors.**

**- A demain mon cœur, je t'aime.**

**- Oui, …moi …aussi.**

Je raccroche immédiatement après, j'ai eu du mal a sortir le « moi aussi » de ma bouche… Hm, je reprend ma marche et passe mes mains dans mes poches, je me demande ce que Sasuke doit faire en ce moment même… Il était complètement à l'ouest, j'ai pris aussi un petit moment à m'en remettre, j'avais jamais autant ressenti de plaisir, ça me fais presque peur.

_POV Sasuke_

**- VOUS ! QU' EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUT NU ALLONGE DANS LE VESTIAIRE !**

C'est en sursaut que je me fais réveiller par mon professeur de sport. Mon dieu il est quel heure ? Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?! Bon la c'est pas l'important… vite VITE une excuse de merde…

**- J'étais en train de me changer et je me suis senti bizarre alors je me suis allonger, je suis désolé.**

Pitié pitié j'espère que ça marche, sinon je vais avoir de gros problème.

Il a un long moment d'hésitation...

**- Très bien, rhabille toi rapidement Sasuke, le lycée va pas tarder à fermer ses portes il est 18h30, tu a eu de la chance, heureusement pour toi que j'avais oublier mes clefs.**

**- Merci monsieur.**

Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi poli ? Je me rhabille rapidement et sors du vestiaire, je marche dans la cour et quitte le lycée. Bon ben voila, je me suis fais baiser comme un con, cela dit j'ai bien pris mon pied mais… naruto ? Pourquoi est-il partit aussi rapidement ? …mmh… Il a sûrement du prendre peur en ayant enfin analysé dans son cerveau d'abruti qu'il m'avais baiser dans un vestiaire. Je commence à être perplexe… je suis sur est certain maintenant que je suis tombé amoureux de lui malgré moi, cette personne que j'ai détesté tant est devenue a présent l'une des personnes envers qui j'ai le plus de sentiment, le Kami des Uchiha doit vraiment me détester !

J'arrive devant la porte de chez moi, je stagne quelques minutes en me demandant si je passe ma soirée dehors ou tranquillement enfermé chez moi… Je choisis la solution numéro deux et ouvre enfin la porte d'entrée puis la referme derrière moi, Itachi est déjà la, assis sur le sofa en train de regarder la télé.

J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Je marche de plus en plus vite vers Itachi et me jette littéralement sur lui en serrant mes bras autour de son cou.

**- Qu'est qui te prend tout à coup Sasuke ? Un prof ta envoyé un dictionnaire en pleine face ?**

Je le déteste… mais je l'aime quand même.

**- nh…**

**- C'est pas que Sasuke, mais tu pus la transpiration.**

Je le fusille du regard**  
**

**- Tu vois pas que j'ai besoin d'affection ?! Merde !**

**- Ça doit faire plusieurs années que tu ne t'est pas jeté sur moi de cette manière ! T'as un chagrin d'amour ou quoi ?**

Putain comment il fait, COMMENT IL FAIT ?! Ça m'énerve…

**-…**

Je sens ses bras se resserré derrière mon dos, c'est vraiment agréable… J'avais oublier à quel point c' était bien de se retrouver dans les bras de Nii-san…

Après quelque minutes il me chuchote a l'oreille.

**- Vas prendre un bain Sasuke, comme ça je prépare à manger, tu as faim ?**

Une vrai mère poule…

**-**** mmh ok**

Je me détache de son étreinte et vais directement dans la salle de bain.

Comment Naruto vas t'il réagir en me voyant Lundi ?

* * *

_Pas de dans le chapitre suivant ! Je ne suis sure de rien ^^_

* * *

JiiiOh : =D

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

JiiiOh : Alors alors alors ?!!! =D

Naruto : On aurai eu le temps de crever la tu crois pas ?

JiiiOh : Oui mais t'est pas mort =D

Sasuke : Arrête de faire ce sourire imbécile !

JiiiOh : j'préfère sourire comme une imbécile que de passer mon temps à tirer la tronche comme CERTAINE personne…

Sasuke : Je t'emmerde

JiiiOh : Tu veux un câlin ? =D

Sasuke : La ferme è.é !!

* * *

_Alors ? Mon chapitre vous plait =D ?!! Reviews please ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : LE DOBE**

**Genre** **:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, LEMON , POV Sasuke, POV Naruto...

**Couple : **SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuSui, ...

**Disclamair : **Les persos sont pas à moi..., Y.Y

* * *

**Lundi 7h00**

_POV Sasuke_

Je peine à me réveiller ce matin, je vais vraiment foutre ce putain de réveil de merde par la fenêtre ! Comme ça il ne me fera plus jamais chier ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre j'en ai marre ! On peut pas dormir tranquille ! Il y a toujours quelque chose pour venir m'emmerder ! BORDEL DE .. !

**- Sasuke lève toi**

Je me lève un peu et me pose en position assise sur le lit. Je le fixe méchamment

Lui aussi je vais le jeter par la fenêtre ! J'esquisse un sourire malsain

**- A quoi tu penses petit frère ?**

**- Hn, Je me demandais de quelle manière je pouvais te faire disparaitre pour que t'arrêtes de me réveiller le matin…, et j'ai décidé que tu subiras le même sort que mon réveil**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Un voyage par la fenêtre, hn**

**- … Tu n'es même pas capable de me faire ne serait-ce que bouger de dix centimètre quand tu veux te battre et tu veux me jeter par la fenêtre ?**

Je me lève soudainement et essaye de l'attraper par la taille pour le faire bouger… mais en vain… Je suis la, comme un abruti à m'agiter et me fatiguer pour rien pendant que lui ne bouge pas d'un pouce !

**- Tu vas être en retard, Aniki**

Il me fait une tape sur le front puis je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le faire bouger ! Je suis pas une petite nature quand même ! En plus de ça je passe beaucoup de temps à me battre au lycée, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas d'entrainement…

Il commence à me tourner le dos pour sortir et je saisis cette occasion pour lui sauter dessus, mais Itachi est malin et ma coincé la tête en passant l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou et me fais courber légèrement vers l'avant

**- Petit joueur…**

Il me lâche et s'en va pendant que moi je fulmine d'énervement tout seul. Quel matinée de merde quand même ! Et puis le Lycée ! Et puis le… dobe

Oh… lalalla j'avais oublié, c'est aujourd'hui que je le revois… Mon cœur se serre, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui durant tout le weekend. Qu'Est-ce qui va se passer entre nous maintenant ? Il va peut être retourner avec Ino, j'en suis presque certain.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, fais ma toilette habituel et sors de chez moi un peu plus tard qu'a mon habitude. Aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais bon, je vais pas arrêté le Lycée juste pour un décoloré, je suis Uchiha Sasuke quand même ! Je suis le maitre ! Le plus beau ! Le plus intelligent !

Oui d'accord j'arrête mon délire… mais mes chers admiratrices, je sais que vous me trouvez irrésistible ? Avouez le ! Moi Sasuke, je vous fais chavirer vos cœurs !

Oui oui d'accord j'arrête ! C'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de repousser mon arrivée au Lycée… ! Hn

**- Hey Sasuke !**

**- Suigetsu**

Je le vois arriver au loin, il me sert la main et nous nous mettons à marcher ensemble

**- Il y a une soirée demain, ça te dis ?**

Je sors de mes pensées en sursaut

**- Une soirée quoi ?**

**- Jeux de cartes, pop corn devant un vieux film d'horreur et Monopoly !**

**-…**

**- Mais non, comme d'habitude, maison bizarre avec gens bizarres et substances bizarres**

**- Intéressent, je viens**

**- Cool**

De la ou nous sommes nous commençons à apercevoir le Lycée qui n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres… Mon stresse s'agrandit encore plus et j'entend à peine Suigestu me parler.

Lundi

Lundi

Lundi

Mon dieu on est lundi

Lundi

Lundi…

**- SASUKEEEE !**

Je sursaute et tourne la tête

**- Quoi ?**

**-… Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien…**

Je fais une tête d'ahuri

**- Et pourquoi ca n'irai pas ? On est Lundi non ? Donc il n'y a aucun problème !**

**- …**

Oh oui il y en a un et c'est Naruto évidemment, je vais le revoir aujourd'hui et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Le gros problème c'est que j'ai des sentiments envers lui, mais Naruto.. Je ne pense pas qu'il ressente la même chose et c'est ça qui me fait énormément flipper.

Je franchie les portes accompagné de Suigetsu et pour une fois, on voit vraiment de l'inquiétude peint sur mon visage… Je répond en sursaut et j'ai toujours la tête dans les nuages. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi stressé en allant au lycée.

Je regarde de partout et tombe enfin sur Naruto et m'arrête de marcher pour le fixer…

Il est Accompagné d'Ino…

**- Sasuke ?**

Il l'a sert dans ses bras…

**- Eh !**

Il l'embrasse avec passion…

**- Sasuke… ?**

Mon cœur se brise, j'ai mal, très mal, mon dieu, qu'Est-ce que je fais ?

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Naruto hein ?**

Je répond au quart de tour avec une voix monotone

**- J'ai couché avec lui Vendredi**

**- QUOI ? T'as couché avec l'homophobe ! Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?**

**- Je crois bien oui**

**- Mais c'est juste sexuel hein ?**

**- Je crois**

**- Tu crois… Me dis pas que… Tu es tombé amoureux j'espère ?**

**- …**

**- Oh mon dieu**

Je détourne mon regard et continue à marcher vers notre petit coin habituel pour rejoindre les autres.

Je veux que Naruto me regarde, je veux qu'il me voit, je veux qu'il regrette d'être parti ! La cette fois ci, ma peine se transforme en haine. Si c'est comme ça qu'il veux jouer et ben je participerai sans problème ! J'ai toute les filles que je désire, et je te volerai Ino ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Mes sourcils se fronce et je me mord la lèvre jusqu'à me faire saigner et c'est Nagato qui le remarque le premier

**- Sasuke arrête de te mordre ! Tu saignes !**

Tout les regards se tourne vers moi, tellement ma colère est grande que je ne sens même plus la douleur. Nagato s'avance pour me poser une main sur mon épaule mais je la repousse en faisant un geste brusque

**- Lâche moi !**

Je commence à partir et m'arrête quelques pas plus loin, je me retourne légèrement et plante mon regard haineux dans celui de Suigetsu.

**- Et toi Suigetsu tu dis ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que tu viens de savoir et tu peux être sur de te retrouver en morceaux**

**- O..oui Sasu..ke**

Je rentre dans le lycée et m'assied sur une marche d'escalier pour ensuite prendre un mouchoir dans mon sac et m'essuyer la lèvre délicatement.

**- Oh mais qui je vois la ? Un pd tout seul sur une marche d'escalier ! T'as perdu ta bande de suceur ou quoi ?**

Le mec stupide qui vient de me parler n'est qu'autre que le meilleur ami de Naruto. J'ai pas envie de répondre… Si je le fais se serai seulement une fourre de coup qui lui tomberai dessus.

**- Tu réponds pas ?**

**-…**

A l'instant même je me sens trop faible, il y a tellement d'informations qui se bouscules dans ma tête que je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger.

**- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- Je devrai te retourner la question, ou est ta bande ? Et pour ma langue demande ça à ton connard de meilleur ami, demande lui ce qu'il a fait dans les vestiaires alors qu'il aurait du vous rejoindre**

**- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

**- De vendredi**

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

La sonnerie se fais enfin entendre. Je me lève tout doucement Je vais être juste devant lui… mmhh Owi Naruto tu vas morfler ! Ca je te le promet !

_POV Naruto_

Je suis content, tout a l'heure Sasuke m'a vu. Je le sais car j'embrassais Ino les yeux un peu ouvert, il faisait une drôle de tête d'ailleurs ! Haha J'espère que tu as bien compris le message et que tu ne viendras plus me trainer dans les pattes. J'aime Ino plus que tout ! Et elle m'a enfin proposé de coucher avec elle ce weekend, et je n'ai à aucun moment pensé à toi.

C'est parfait, maintenant tu peux être sur que je vais te foutre une raclée d'ici la. Et tu vas bien ressentir la douleur. Si tu savais comme je te hais Sasuke, ça me ronge tellement. J'ai envie que tu disparaisse de ma vie, je veux oublier ce qui c'est passé vendredi. J'ai honte. Je déteste les homos. Je pense tout le temps à toi que je le veuille ou non et c'est ça qui me perturbe le plus. De toute façon, comment un homophobe comme moi pourrai éprouver une attirance face à une tapette ? C'est totalement illogique.

J'ai trouvé une explication à mon comportement, je te hais, alors je pense à toi, mais ca n'explique pas le fais que je veuille te voir le plus souvent possible…

Je trouverai la réponse plus tard.

Un de mes potes arrive vers moi et Ino, j'enlève l'une de mes main posée sur sa taille et serre la main à Sora

**- Salut Naruto**

**- Salut**

**- Demain il y a une soirée spéciale organisée en ville, ca te dirai de venir avec moi ?**

**- Ouais bien sur, je vais me démerder pour sortir même si c'est en semaine**

**- Invite qui tu veux, comme ça on sera plusieurs**

**- Ok pas de problème**

A peine ma phrase terminée la sonnerie se met à retentir.

Je vais être prés de lui. Ma vengeance peux commencer.

* * *

**(** _Dans le chapitre suivant_ **)**

_Il me regarde intensément, Nagato a toujours été attentionné avec moi. On dirait… qu'il m'aime._

* * *

Nagato : Ah bon ?

JiiiOh : Oui

Nagato : Moi aimer ce vantard ?

Sasuke : Qui tu traites de vantard teme ?

Naruto : Hey oh ! C'est mon expression teme, pas touche è.é

Sasuke : Ta gueule toi j'tai rien demandé !

Nagato : Non toi ferme la Sasuke !

Jiiioh : STOOOOOOOOP !

Nagato, Naruto, Sasuke : è_é

Jiiioh : euh

Sasuke : Toi t'as rien a dire déserteuse

JiiiOh : On est deux jte signale !

Sasuke : Oui mais moi je suis exceptionnel tu comprends ?

Nagato : Shinraa tennsseiii

Se met devant Nagato

Jiiioh : Non non non non non fais pas ça ! J'en ai besoin pour mes fics yaoi !

Jiiioh, Naruto, Sasuke : AAAAHHHH ! x_X

Nagato : Ah ben voila, enfin tranquille !

Nagato : Reviewez la pauvre imbécile si ça vous dis !

JiiiOh : Merci Nagato, t'es très gentil x_X


End file.
